


Huis-Clos

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 02, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-07
Updated: 2003-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mlle Parker capture Jarod... Si si, elle l'attrape pour de bon. Ce qu'il se passe après, ça, c'est encore autre chose...<br/>L'histoire se déroule vers le milieu de la saison 2, entre Trou de mémoire et La Preuve par balle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_Salon de coiffure Alanna’s, Beaver, Alaska_ **

Il régnait une odeur entêtante mêlant shampooing, lotions de soin, laque et sprays, produits de coloration et de permanente, ainsi que les effluves tout aussi tenaces, quoi que moins soutenus, des parfums des dizaines de clientes qui se croisaient ou se succédaient dans les lieux. La grande salle était décorée de plantes vertes et de photographies de jeunes femmes en gros plans présentant des coupes de cheveux de la plus classique à la plus originale. Jarod traversa le salon de coiffure après avoir soigneusement essuyé ses semelles sur le tapis près de la porte afin de ne pas salir le carrelage d’un blanc immaculé, et alla jusqu’aux bacs à shampooing. C’était là qu’Amandine Weaver avait passé, au cours des six derniers mois, la plus grande partie de ses heures de travail. Il pouvait encore deviner sa présence, la ressentir comme si elle avait laissé là des vibrations attestant de son passage dans les murs.

Il sortit le cahier rouge de la poche de son manteau et l’ouvrit à la troisième page, celle où il avait collé le seul article illustré ; le titre annonçait la mort d’une étudiante en comptabilité, tombée accidentellement du toit du petit immeuble dans lequel elle travaillait. Amandine avait eu, même la mauvaise qualité de la reproduction ne pouvait induire en erreur, un petit visage triangulaire d’une pâleur nacrée, singulier contraste avec les grands yeux noirs qui lui mangeaient le visage et la masse de cheveux blond vénitien croulant sur ses épaules. La photographie était un de ces clichés banals et familiers destinés à décorer l’album ou la table de chevet d’un être cher, et certainement pas la page anonyme d’un journal.

Sans quitter le cahier des yeux, il traversa le salon en diagonale en direction du petit bureau contigu à la salle principale, évitant sans y songer un chariot de brosses, peignes et produits divers. Amandine — Mandy — travaillait pour payer ses études de comptabilité et elle avait été embauchée comme shampouineuse par Alanna. Celle-ci s’était rapidement rendu compte que la coiffure intéressait peu sa nouvelle employée et qu’elle pouvait en outre bien mieux utiliser ses compétences. Aussi l’avait-elle déchargée d’une partie de ses heures aux bacs à shampooing contre la tenue de la comptabilité du salon, arrangement qui avait satisfait les deux parties.

On frappa doucement contre la porte en verre.

C’était ce changement de fonction qui avait été fatal à Amandine, songea-t-il en refermant le cahier. Il le remit dans la poche de son manteau et alla ouvrir à la jeune femme qui attendait dans l’air froid et sec, emmitouflée dans une longue doudoune et un bonnet. Les joues rosies par le froid, Connie se défit de ses épaisseurs de vêtements pour se retrouver finalement en pantalon et pull-over au milieu du salon désert.

« Vous êtes toujours d’accord ? demanda-t-elle à Jarod.

— Du noir bleuté. Vous êtes sûre que c’est ce que vous voulez ? s’enquit-il avec prudence.

— Affirmative. Alanna est une vieille amie de ma mère, qui se moque bien que je n’ai plus besoin de la permission de qui que ce soit pour faire ce que je décide. Elle n’a de cesse de me répéter que ce serait parfait dans le Village à New York mais que pour notre petite ville, c’est excentrique, soupira-t-elle.

— Ca vous ira très bien. » Il aida la jeune femme à enfiler une blouse puis commença à préparer le mélange pour la couleur. « Alanna m’a dit que vous veniez souvent au salon, avant.

— Oui, fit-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Mais ce n’est plus la même chose depuis l’accident de Mandy.

— Vous partagiez un appartement. » Elle tendit le cou, lança un regard inquiet sur le mélange qui prenait une couleur étrange. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-il, le résultat final sera très différent. »

Elle se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

« Mandy habitait un petit patelin entre Stevens Village et Beaver. J’ai été folle de joie quand elle m’a dit qu’elle venait s’installer ici. »

Jarod passa derrière le bac et brandit le pinceau au-dessus des cheveux châtains de la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes sûre ? demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

— Certaine. » Elle revint à Mandy. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est montée sur le toit par le froid qu’il faisait — même pour des gens habitués à notre climat. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu’il commença à appliquer le mélange. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s’est autant approchée du bord du toit alors qu’elle souffrait de vertige, reprit-elle. Vous savez, certaines personnes ont laissé entendre que c’était un suicide, mais c’est absurde. Mandy n’aurait… elle n’aurait tout simplement pas fait ça. On ne peut pas savoir ce que ressentent les gens, bien sûr, mais je crois qu’elle n’avait aucune raison de le faire. »

C’était aussi ce qu’il avait entendu de la part de plusieurs personnes ayant bien connu Mandy Weaver. S’il ne pouvait s’agir ni d’un suicide ni d’un accident, en avait-il déduit, il ne restait qu’une option.


	2. Chapitre Premier

**_Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware_ **

Sydney n’avait guère l’habitude d’être tiré des profondeurs du laboratoire de simulation et expédié au-dessus de la surface, surtout si tôt le matin. Partagé entre des sentiments d’interrogation et d’agacement, il abandonna l’expérience en cours et traversa le laboratoire en direction du bureau de Mlle Parker, s’appliquant à ne rien laisser transparaître de ce qu’il éprouvait. La jeune femme avait exigé qu’il la rejoigne _immédiatement_ La jeune femme avait exigé qu’il la rejoigne _immédiatement_ , et il la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir lorsqu’il pouvait accorder un délai à un de ses “immédiatement”, et lorsqu’il s’agissait de la dernière chose à faire. Ce matin, faire patienter Parker plus de cinq minutes montre en main n’aurait pas constitué un choix judicieux.

Broots et Sam se trouvaient déjà dans le bureau doté de grandes fenêtres de Parker, ce qui confirma à Sydney qu’il s’agissait d’une affaire en rapport avec Jarod. Broots lançait des regards furtifs et nerveux autour de lui en tripotant le bord de sa chemise à carreaux, fébrile à la pensée de se trouver seul avec Parker et son balayeur. Celui-ci était immobile dans un coin du bureau, prêt à bondir sur un éventuel assaillant. Ce que n’était pas, d’évidence, Sydney. Lui n’était qu’un psychiatre d’une soixantaine d’années, sobre et élégant dans son costume gris trois pièces, aussi maître de lui que l’informaticien était angoissé, aussi impassible que Parker était cassante — et parfois, songea la jeune femme en le toisant, tout aussi dépourvu de mansuétude qu’elle-même pouvait l’être. Sydney perdait rarement les pédales, elle devait le concéder, mais lorsque cela arrivait, c’était spectaculaire. A ne pas manquer, histoire de savoir à qui on avait affaire.

Il n’y avait que deux fauteuils pour les visiteurs, elle n’avait pas jugé utile d’en faire apporter un troisième. Elle ordonna à Sydney et Broots de s’asseoir, reléguant Sam dans son coin ; le balayeur n’était là que par mesure de précaution. Sydney défit le bouton de sa veste et se carra confortablement. L’informaticien, en revanche, se posa sur le bord du siège, tels ces élèves discrets convoqués par erreur dans le bureau du proviseur. Etouffant un soupir, elle alluma une cigarette et tira une bouffée, se demandant ce qu’elle avait fait pour mériter une telle équipe. Broots était génial en informatique et électronique, et d’une nullité confondante sorti de ces deux domaines, une opinion que Sydney jugeait excessive ; le réducteur de tête était plus impassible que le légendaire sphinx ; quant à Sam, il avait tout juste été bon à se faire assommer la seule fois où il s’était retrouvé en face de Jarod.

Sydney s’accorda un temps d’observation et de réflexion pendant que Mlle Parker les invitait, si l’on pouvait présenter les choses de la sorte, à s’asseoir et sortait une cigarette de son élégant étui en argent. Elle était sur le pied de guerre, réalisa le psychiatre, qu’avait-elle bien pu découvrir ? Elle affichait un maquillage sophistiqué, ses lèvres presque noires faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, et elle portait, détail inhabituel, un chignon de dame patronnesse qui ne cadrait absolument pas avec son tailleur pantalon noir, aussi ajusté que s’il avait été moulé sur elle. Lorsqu’elle se leva pour prendre un document, Sydney repéra, en dépit de la perfection de la coupe de sa veste, le renflement suspect que formait la crosse du 9 mm passé dans sa ceinture. Il prit une lente et profonde inspiration. Il n’avait pas peur de Parker, contrairement à Broots, mais il avait peur pour Jarod.

Elle se retourna en pivotant sur ses bottes à hauts talons et fixa sans hésiter son regard sur lui, un sourire victorieux frémissant au coin des lèvres, consciente de l’inquiétude qui le taraudait.

« Auriez-vous du nouveau concernant Jarod ? » demanda-t-il tout de go.

Le frémissement des lèvres rouge noir disparut tandis que la jeune femme s’installait dans son fauteuil. Jouer au chat et à la souris avec quelqu’un qui ne se prêtait pas au jeu n’offrait aucun intérêt, et Sydney avait décidé longtemps auparavant que certaines choses ne méritaient pas, ou étaient au contraire trop importantes pour se prêter à un tel jeu.

Elle posa un coude sur le bureau, brandissant un bref mémo. Ses ongles, courts et carrés, étaient peints de la même teinte sombre que ses lèvres.

« Nos protections en matière d’informatique ne résistent décidément pas à Jarod, » dit-elle simplement.

Elle laissa tomber le mémo sur le bureau. Broots s’en empara et parcourut rapidement la liste des dernières violations subies par le serveur du Centre. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment avez-vous découvert ça ? »

Parker et Sydney s’affrontèrent du regard par-dessus le bureau sur lequel trônait une mince pile de dossiers, une petite bouteille rose de pansement gastrique et un ordinateur portable. Le jeu reprenait, songea-t-elle, et Broots en était exclu, aussi ni le réducteur de tête ni elle ne se donnèrent la peine de lui répondre. L’informaticien n’était là que pour ses compétences, par sécurité et parce que cela obéissait à une sorte de routine.

La voix de Sydney était dégagée, presque désinvolte, lorsqu’il demanda « Que comptez-vous en faire, Mlle Parker ? » , ce qui constituait une bien meilleure question que celle de Broots.

Elle prit tout son temps pour sortir une feuille de papier de son porte-documents et la numériser. Broots suivit chacun de ses gestes en professionnel étudiant la technique d’une amateur.

« Je fais ce que quelqu’un au Centre fait régulièrement, répondit-elle enfin. J’envoie des informations à Jarod. L’un de vous trouve à y redire ? »

La question, de toute évidence, ne s’adressait pas à Sam qui n’avait pas voix au chapitre, et Broots ne l’aurait contredite que si sa vie avait été en jeu.

« Quel genre d’informations ? s’enquit Sydney avec circonspection.

— Nous avons localisé votre rat de laboratoire, dans une petite ville en Alaska. Cette fois, l’enfant prodigue va rentrer à la maison.

— Quel genre d’informations, Mlle Parker ? répéta-t-il.

— L’heure de notre arrivée dans le terrier du renard. »

Elle lui donna la feuille qu’elle avait numérisée, un plan de vol. Elle entra un code d’accès, puis elle intégra le document dans la base de données du Centre, le tout sans quitter Sydney du regard plus de deux secondes.

« L’avion sera prêt dans une heure, » conclut-elle.

Le psychiatre baissa les yeux sur le morceau de papier posé devant lui, comprenant le piège qu’elle venait de tendre — se demandant s’il pouvait fonctionner. Quelqu’un au Centre fournissait des informations à Jarod, quelqu’un dont il n’avait a priori aucune raison de se méfier.

« Selon le plan de vol, nous serons là-bas à dix-neuf heures » dit-il, la gorge sèche. S’ils décollaient dans l’heure, ils arriveraient en Alaska avec au moins deux heures d’avance sur l’horaire annoncé.

« Les bienfaits de la désinformation, » répliqua Mlle Parker. Sydney commença à se lever. « Où allez-vous ? l’arrêta-t-elle.

— Je retourne au labo. J’ai laissé une simulation en cours, il faut que je...

— Rien du tout. Vous ne sortez pas d’ici avant que l’on parte pour la piste de décollage. » Elle précisa, afin de couper court à toute objection : « J’ai fait mettre votre sac de voyage dans le jet. »

Il se rassit dans le fauteuil, sans émettre de protestations qu’il savait inutiles, et joignit le bout de ses doigts pour former une arche.

« Mlle Parker, penseriez-vous que je suis la personne qui transmet des informations à Jarod ?

— Vous ne sortez pas d’ici, répéta-t-elle. Aucun de nous ne sort d’ici. »

 

 

_**_Aérodrome du Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware_ ** _

Sydney était à l’arrière de la limousine, protégé d’éventuels regards curieux par les vitres teintées et blindées — ce qui à son sens était très révélateur des activités du Centre. Broots et Sam avaient pris place face à lui, dans le sens contraire de la marche, tels jadis les passagers de seconde zone des carrosses. Près de lui, Mlle Parker était absorbée dans la lecture d’un dossier auquel il ne s’intéressait pas. Il se posait plusieurs questions, et deux en particulier. D’une part, les techniques de désinformation de Parker pouvaient-elles fonctionner avec Jarod, ou bien la jeune femme ne faisait-elle que donner un nouveau coup d’épée dans l’eau ? D’autre part, dans le cas (improbable malgré tout) où ils parviendraient à ramener Jarod au Centre, en serait-il satisfait ? Il lui fallait considérer l’aspect scientifique des choses, mais également humain, voire sentimental. Il devait à la vérité de reconnaître que le scientifique en lui rêvait de pouvoir reprendre le projet Caméléon en compagnie de Jarod ; pour le reste, c’était une tout autre affaire.

James ralentit et s’arrêta en douceur. Avant qu’il ait pu esquisser un geste, Mlle Parker avait rangé le dossier dans son porte-documents et ouvert la portière, qui manqua de heurter le chauffeur. Sans s’en émouvoir, elle prit une cigarette dans son étui et pivota vers le jet. Sydney, qui descendit juste après elle, vit son visage se figer, son expression se durcir, et ses lèvres se crispèrent sur la cigarette. Il suivit son regard.

Une autre limousine, semblable à la leur, était garée de l’autre côté de la piste, arrivée en sens inverse, et achevait de cracher son chargement de passagers. Le psychiatre reconnut la tête blonde et la silhouette caractéristique de Brigitte, la responsable de la Décontamination. La jeune femme était entourée de trois personnes en costumes sombres, deux hommes et une femme.

« Il semblerait que vos précautions de sécurité n’aient pas été suffisantes, Mlle Parker, remarqua Sydney.

— Qu’est-ce que la sorcière à la sucette fait ici ? » marmonna-t-elle, la cigarette au coin des lèvres. Parker n’aimait pas Brigitte — c’était un euphémisme — et celle-ci le lui rendait bien. Plusieurs clashes s’étaient déjà produits, et sans doute fallait-il s’attendre à assister à un nouvel affrontement. « On a payé assez cher pour s’en débarrasser !

— De toute évidence, un passage en commission T n’a pas suffi.

— Les insectes finissent toujours par s’habituer aux insecticides, » commenta-t-elle.

A l’étonnement de Sydney, et de Parker mais elle aurait refusé de l’admettre, la blonde traversa la piste pour les rejoindre, ses trois assistants la suivant quelques pas en arrière. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir et une veste cerise en velours moiré qui semblait absorber les faibles rayons du soleil. Elle retira de sa bouche la sucette plate qui lui déformait la joue, et Sydney put constater que le bonbon était exactement assorti à la couleur de sa veste.

Elle désigna ses assistants « Kate, Philipp, Dennis, » et annonça : « Nous vous accompagnons. »

Par-dessus son épaule, Parker vit les sacs de voyage que l’on sortait de la limousine de la nettoyeuse pour les ranger dans le jet. Broots s’approcha subrepticement tout en restant à bonne distance. La blonde le terrifiait, presque plus que Mlle Parker.

« Non, dit seulement celle-ci.

— Non ? » Le ton de Brigitte était ouvertement sarcastique. « Ce n’est pas une proposition : les ordres viennent de la Tour, Mlle Parker. »

Parker expulsa par les narines la fumée de sa cigarette.

« Les ordres peuvent venir de Dieu le Père. Je l’ai localisé, je l’ai piégé et je vais le ramener, exactement comme j’en ai été chargée. N’essayez pas de vous mêler de ça. »

Un sourire menaça d’éclore sur les lèvres rouges de la nettoyeuse, et Sydney lui-même eut du mal à réprimer un frémissement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous opposer à une décision de la Tour, » dit Brigitte avec une patience inhabituelle.

Sans la quitter du regard, Parker sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son manteau et composa un numéro.

« C’est moi. » Il savait qu’elle ne serait pas d’accord, lui dit son père. Il la connaissait bien, sans doute pas autant qu’il le pensait, mais bien tout de même. « J’en suis sûre, papa... C’est hors de question... Hors de question, » répéta-t-elle. Un soupçon de sécheresse se glissa dans sa voix, qui n’apparaissait jamais lorsqu’elle s’adressait à lui.

« Aie confiance en moi, mon ange, » lui dit-il, et cela détruisit les dernières velléités de bonne volonté qu’elle était décidée à manifester. Une petite phrase tellement anodine, qu’elle avait entendu tellement souvent.

« Aie confiance en _moi_ , répliqua-t-elle, elle ne serait d’aucune utilité. Non... Non... Non. »

Sydney lui lança un regard en coulisse, inquiet de la voir s’opposer aussi ouvertement à M. Parker. Tout autre tête que la sienne serait tombée pour bien moins — mais M. Parker n’avait-il pas besoin de sa fille plus que de n’importe qui d’autre, en réalité ? se demanda le psychiatre.

« C’est acceptable, » dit-elle enfin. Elle coupa la communication sans autre commentaire, puis elle regarda Brigitte et désigna les trois assistants. « Ils viennent. Vous restez.

— Je ne vous confie pas mon équipe, commença à protester la nettoyeuse.

— Si vous préférez, ils peuvent rester ici, rétorqua Mlle Parker. Nous décollons dans dix minutes, avec ou sans eux. Expliquez-leur qu’ils ont tout intérêt à se rendre invisibles. S’il y a le moindre problème, ce sera votre tête que je mettrai sur le billot. »

Elle tourna les talons et partit en direction du jet d’un pas raide, fulminant et espérant que la blonde préférerait renoncer que laisser ses troupes entre les mains de l’adversaire. Elle ne connaissait pas ces gens, et elle détestait travailler avec des gens qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Elle entendit des pas précipités sur le tarmac juste derrière elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas, ne ralentit pas l’allure. Sydney la rattrapa quelques mètres avant la passerelle.

« Que vous a dit votre père ? »

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et ne prit pas de gants pour lui répondre : « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

— Parker..., » soupira le psychiatre. Il souhaita pouvoir l’attraper par le bras pour l’obliger à s’arrêter, à le regarder, à lui parler, mais les murs qu’ils avaient édifiés autour d’eux étaient bien trop solides pour lui permettre d’agir de la sorte.

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque la jeune femme, s’immobilisant sur la première marche de l’escalier télescopique, se retourna et baissa les yeux sur lui après avoir vérifié que Brigitte et ses balayeurs se tenaient à distance.

« La Tour et le Triumvirat estiment que Brigitte ayant fait sa part de travail, elle doit être associée à la capture de Jarod d’une façon ou d’une autre. Mon père m’a laissé le choix entre l’emmener elle ou son équipe. D’où les trois balayeurs que je suis obligée de baby-sitter.

— Sa part de travail ? protesta-t-il à voix basse. Alors que Jarod lui a échappé à deux reprises ? »

Parker haussa les épaules et reprit son ascension, décidant que le moment était mal choisi pour lui rappeler combien de fois Jarod _leur_ avait échappé. La voix de Sydney la poursuivit ; le réducteur de tête avait perdu une part infime, mais bien réelle, de sa traditionnelle placidité.

« Mlle Parker, nous savons tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir. D’une façon ou d’une autre, Brigitte a réussi à convaincre le Triumvirat de lui donner une dernière chance, et votre père a passé un accord afin de...

— Je sais exactement ce qu’a fait mon père, » l’interrompit-elle sèchement. Ce qui était faux, elle était loin, très loin de savoir ce que M. Parker trafiquait depuis son luxueux bureau, quelles ficelles il tirait, quels pantins pendaient au bout — si elle-même n’était pas un de ces pantins. Il lui avait dit qu’elle devait le protéger, sans quoi il ne pourrait la protéger en retour, et cela ressemblait, avait-elle songé rétrospectivement, à une menace. Il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, si souvent qu’elle avait renoncé à en tenir le compte, et il lui avait donné si peu de raisons de lui faire confiance qu’elle craignait d’en tenir le compte.

 _Comment peux-tu encore avoir confiance en lui ?_ lui avait lancé Jarod, lorsqu’ils s’étaient trouvé face à face après près d’un an de poursuites. Mais Jarod lui avait échappé, précisément comme lui échappaient les motivations et les intentions de son père.

Elle entra dans le jet du Centre et fut accueillie par un couple en uniforme noir et or ; le steward, Cotter, s’activait dans la cuisine.

« Destour, commandant de bord, mademoiselle, se présenta la femme. Anderson sera mon copilote. Nous pouvons décoller dès que vous l’ordonnerez. »

Parker jeta un coup d’oeil par-dessus son épaule. Broots s’empressait de rejoindre l’avion en compagnie de Sam, et Brigitte était en discussion avec son équipe.

« Fermeture des portes dans trois minutes, dit-elle. Que tous les passagers soient à bord ou non. »

Destour et Anderson hochèrent la tête et pivotèrent pour rejoindre le poste de pilotage. Les conflits des cadres supérieurs du Centre ne les concernaient pas, et ils ne souhaitaient guère être concernés. On avait déjà vu des gens qui travaillaient ici disparaître. Littéralement. Il ne faisait pas bon être trop curieux.

Les trois employés de Brigitte arrivèrent juste à temps pour emprunter la passerelle qu’un agent de maintenance au sol commençait à faire reculer. Ils durent grimper les marches en courant et franchir d’un bond le mètre qui séparait déjà la plate-forme de l’intérieur du jet. Tous trois étaient vêtus d’un costume noir, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate grise, si semblables qu’il en devenait difficile de distinguer les deux hommes de la femme en dépit de ses cheveux longs serrés en chignon.

Ils avancèrent dans l’allée centrale en file indienne, vers l’avant de l’appareil. Sans un mot, Parker les refoula vers les sièges les plus proches de la queue, désireuse de remâcher sa rancoeur en toute tranquillité. Pourquoi, se demanda-t-elle, fallait-il que l’aboutissement de dix-huit mois de travail fût gâché par l’intervention d’une petite blonde à cervelle de moineau et d’un homme qui, à en croire Jarod, n’était peut-être pas même réellement son père ? Elle ne se posa pas la question de savoir si elle devait croire Jarod. Il était capable de lui faire subir les pires affronts, mais il ne lui mentait jamais sur des choses aussi importantes. Elle ignorait ce que M. Parker savait à ce sujet, mais elle était convaincue qu’il n’entrerait pas dans ses intérêts d’aborder le sujet avec lui.

« Eteignez vos téléphones portables et remettez-les à Sam, ordonna-t-elle sans prendre la peine de se tourner pour s’adresser aux balayeurs.

— Mademoiselle, les ordres de Brigitte sont..., » commença Dennis, un immense Noir aux yeux curieusement clairs.

Cette fois, Parker, se retourna dans son siège pour les regarder par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait été nettoyeuse, elle avait occupé le poste de Brigitte, elle avait été responsable de la Décontamination de cette espèce d’immense égout que lui semblait devenir chaque jour un peu plus le Centre. Laisser un subalterne mettre en cause des directives parfaitement justifiées, même de façon aussi polie, était exclu. Dennis réalisa l’erreur qu’il venait de commettre.

« _Mes_ ordres seront de vous jeter hors de cet appareil sans parachute si vous discutez du bien-fondé de mes instructions. »


	3. Chapitre 2

Il faisait froid sur le toit du petit immeuble, mais l’air glacé qui lui piquait les yeux ne le dérangeait pas. Jarod avait relevé le col de son manteau, enfilé ses gants, et il attendait tranquillement, assis sur le parapet que le coupable se présente. Ce qui, jugea-t-il après avoir consulté sa montre, ne devrait pas tarder à se produire. Il avait encore une minute, qu’il pouvait employer à admirer le coucher de soleil ; il n’avait pas eu beaucoup d’occasions d’admirer des couchers de soleil durant les trente et quelques années qu’il avait passées enfermé au Centre. Rien de comparable aux crépuscules flamboyants qu’il avait pu contempler dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique, du Texas ou de l’Arizona. Ici, le ciel était bas, oscillant entre le blanc et le gris argent, et les faibles rayons du soleil créaient des jeux de teintes roses et bleues, perlées.

Il se leva du parapet et alla se poster derrière la porte donnant accès au toit, son haleine formant un petit nuage de buée autour de son visage. _Il_ allait venir, par lâcheté, par avidité, il allait venir pour les mêmes raisons qu’il avait tué. Jarod tendit l’oreille, écouta les pas du bourreau, qu’il comptait bien transformer l’espace de quelques minutes en victime, résonner dans la dernière portion de la cage d’escalier. Il ne comprendrait jamais, ou plutôt n’admettrait jamais — car on l’avait entraîné à comprendre les réactions d’autrui, à les prévoir, il devait, et c’était l’ironie de la situation, en remercier Sydney — que l’on puisse faire passer un profit matériel avant la vie d’un être humain.

La porte d’accès au toit s’ouvrit en raclant les gravillons qui recouvraient le sol. Ed Sheperd, un des employés du salon d’Alanna, apparut dans l’encadrement et jeta un regard circulaire sur la terrasse.

« Connie ? » souffla-t-il. Prudemment, il avança, remarqua dans la lumière déclinante le petit cahier que Jarod avait abandonné sur le muret, et il fonça dessus pour s’en emparer.

Jarod claqua la porte derrière Sheperd, la verrouillant avec la clef qu’il avait pris soin de faire fabriquer la veille. Sheperd pivota vivement sur lui-même, éraflant les talons de ses élégants souliers sur les petits cailloux.

« Jarod ? fit-il en pâlissant. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Il s’immobilisa devant le parapet, le carnet dans une main sans oser l’ouvrir pour en inspecter le contenu.

« Connie ne viendra pas. Quand je lui ai expliqué ce qu’il s’est passé, elle n’a vu aucun inconvénient à ce que j’utilise son nom pour vous faire venir jusqu’ici.

— Ce qu’il s’est passé ? Je ne comprends pas. Ecoutez, Connie et moi devions discuter de...

— De la façon dont vous avez tué Mandy Weaver ? l’interrompit Jarod. Ou bien de la raison pour laquelle vous l’avez tuée ?

— Je n’ai pas touché un cheveu de Mandy ! protesta le jeune homme.

— Vous vous serviez dans la caisse du salon. Regardez donc là-dedans, dit-il en désignant le cahier d’un geste du menton. Il ne s’agit pas des preuves que Mandy avait réunies contre vous, mais une copie de celles que j’ai adressées à la police de Beaver. Vous vous serviez dans la caisse du salon, vous avez un compte en banque joliment alimenté, Ed. Tout allait très bien jusqu’à l’arrivée de Mandy Weaver, vous vous occupiez de la comptabilité. Et puis Alanna a eu la mauvaise idée de confier la tâche à Mandy. C’était son rayon, quoi de plus logique ? Il n’a pas dû lui falloir longtemps pour comprendre ce que vous trafiquiez. »

Tout en parlant, il avançait, lentement, inexorablement, contraignant Sheperd à reculer. Celui-ci se retrouva bientôt acculé contre le muret, des gouttes de sueur jaillissant sur son front en dépit de la température glaciale.

« Vous l’avez attirée ici et vous l’avez poussée. Vous avez tué une fille de vingt ans, dont le seul crime avait été de découvrir vos manigances. Vous n’espériez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte, n’est-ce pas ?

— C’était un accident ! balbutia-t-il, comprenant qu’il ne servait à rien de nier. C’est vrai que je l’ai emmenée ici, et on s’est disputé, mais c’était un accident. Je ne voulais pas la tuer.

— Ce soir, il va y avoir un autre accident. »

Il le poussa. Sans violence, en appliquant précisément la force nécessaire, ni plus ni moins, et Ed Sheperd bascula par-dessus le parapet en laissant échapper un hurlement de terreur pure. Il partit à la renverse en direction du toit de l’immeuble voisin, quinze mètres en contrebas, et Jarod savoura la fraction de seconde durant laquelle le jeune homme fut intimement convaincu qu’il allait s’écraser sur la surface plane et dure, à l’instar d’Amandine Weaver.

Il atterrit dans le filet tendu en travers du toit pour le recueillir.

Jarod se pencha, un goût amer dans la bouche, et regarda le jeune homme roulé en boule dans l’entrelacs de mailles. L’inspecteur de police qui allait venir le récupérer avait tout intérêt à requérir la présence d’un psychologue.

* * *

Il redescendit au salon de coiffure, où Connie l’attendait assise devant un des grands miroirs, ses cheveux noirs brillant d’un éclat bleuté dans la lumière diffuse. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait reçu un e-mail sur son ordinateur portable, l’informant de l’heure d’arrivée de Mlle Parker à Beaver. Angelo, en avait-il conclu. Il se demandait souvent quelle serait la réaction de Raines s’il savait à quel point celui qui estimait être sa création, sa créature, lui échappait. Quoi qu’il en soit, il n’avait pas le temps d’attendre l’arrivée de la police, tout juste celui de dire au revoir à Connie.

« J’ai appelé l’inspecteur Duncan, lui dit la jeune femme. Jarod, je... »

Elle regardait autour d’elle avec inquiétude, semblant craindre de voir Sheperd surgir des ombres du salon. C’était le jour de fermeture, les lieux déserts offraient un aspect sinistre. Ses yeux clairs glissèrent soudain en coin et il suivit son regard.

Il y avait quelqu’un dans la pièce avec eux, et certainement pas une personne que Connie connaissait, à en juger par son expression. Une personne capable de la terroriser alors qu’elle avait fait face sans flancher à l’homme qui avait tué sa meilleure amie, et il connaissait quelqu’un qui correspondait très exactement à cette description. Il sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui, conscient du piège grossier dans lequel il venait de tomber. Délaissant la porte principale, il fonça vers l’issue de secours.

Les lumières éclairèrent tout d’un coup le salon de coiffure comme en plein jour. Lui apparurent successivement Sam, le gorille préféré de Mlle Parker, Broots prudemment tapi dans un coin, et trois balayeurs en costume noir qu’il ne connaissait pas. Parker et Sydney n’étaient pas en vue, mais aucune illusion à se faire, ils n’étaient pas loin.

Il réussit à parcourir quelques mètres, assommant au passage deux des balayeurs, un type bâti sur le même modèle que Sam et une femme aux cheveux roux, tandis que le troisième s’efforçait de le mettre en joue sans risquer de blesser Connie. La jeune femme vit l’arme, poussa un hurlement et s’aplatit derrière les bacs à shampooing, ce qui était indéniablement la meilleure chose à faire.

Sydney fut soudain derrière lui et le saisit par l’épaule avec une conviction décente — c’est-à-dire suffisante pour que Mlle Parker ne puisse pas tout à fait accuser le psychiatre de se payer sa tête — puis le laissa s’arracher à sa prise sans opposer de véritable résistance mais en se plaçant, hélas pour Dennis, en plein dans la ligne de mire de ce dernier. Qui, pour se trouver sous les ordres de Brigitte, n’en avait pas moins compris qu’il avait tout intérêt à suivre les instructions de Mlle Parker, et à ne pas tirer sur un membre de son équipe.

« Nom de Dieu, vous le faites exprès ! Broots, remuez-vous un peu ! »

La voix de Parker parvint à Jarod assez nettement pour lui indiquer que, s’il ne voyait pas la jeune femme, elle se trouvait pourtant très près de lui. Son cerveau analysa malgré lui les paroles : que Sydney gêne sciemment les opérations ne faisait pas grand doute ; que Broots se décide à intervenir était plus qu’improbable.

Puis un coup de feu résonna et Connie laissa échapper un gémissement terrifié. Les carreaux blancs près de Jarod volèrent en éclats.

« Ne bouge plus ou je te tire dans le dos. »

Parker se tenait juste derrière lui, il sentit son odeur, faite d’un mélange de tabac, de cuir et d’un parfum hors de prix. Il leva lentement les mains au-dessus de la tête, calculant la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait, l’angle selon lequel il lui faudrait porter le coup pour la désarmer. Il n’avait pas la moindre intention de les laisser le ramener au Centre. A travers la grande baie vitrée juste en face de lui, il vit une voiture esseulée manoeuvrer sur le petit parking qui flanquait le jardin public. Les rues étaient désertes.

« Retourne-toi. Lentement, » ordonna Parker.

Il pivota sur lui-même sans baisser les bras, conscient que tout mouvement brusque constituerait une provocation. Elle était fermement campée sur ses jambes à plus d’un mètre de lui, hors d’atteinte, son 9 mm pointé sur lui. Les yeux brillants, les joues rougies par le froid et l’excitation, elle ne souriait pourtant pas, les lèvres serrées sur un rictus.

« On rentre à la maison, Jarod, » dit-elle à mi-voix pendant que Sam s’occupait de faire reculer les trois balayeurs. La femme rousse se frotta la nuque, encore sonnée par le coup.

Il joua le tout pour le tout et feignit d’attaquer Parker. Elle sursauta, réagit d’instinct et tira, une balle qui manqua son genou de quelques centimètres et fit exploser la baie vitrée derrière lui. Les éclats jaillirent en partie sur le trottoir et en partie sur le dallage blanc du salon, tandis que Sydney se précipitait vers Parker pour l’empêcher de faire feu de nouveau.

Le Caméléon se releva tant bien que mal et dérapa en direction de l’ouverture que Parker avait créé malgré elle. La jeune femme, qui était en train de se débattre contre Sydney, parvint à se débarrasser du psychiatre, et bondit vers l’avant. Elle heurta Jarod violemment, le projeta sur le sol couvert d’éclats de verre et s’abattit sur lui, se lardant au passage les paumes des mains de minuscules esquilles coupantes. Elle le saisit par les cheveux et lui cogna le front contre le bord du trottoir. Etourdi, il sentit sa peau éclater, du sang lui couler dans les yeux, il entendit Sydney protester avec vigueur et Parker répondre vertement. Puis elle se mit debout, l’empoigna pour l’obliger à se lever et le propulsa contre le mur. Il sentit ses ongles lui griffer la peau des poignets que le froid rendait sensible, puis le métal des menottes qu’elle venait de sortir de son manteau. Elle lui passa les bracelets, les referma avec un clic victorieux et le fit pivoter.

Il s’appuya contre le mur, s’efforçant de focaliser son regard. Elle l’avait frappé avec plus de force qu’il l’avait pensé et sa vision demeurait trouble. C’était bien la première fois qu’elle avait personnellement recours à la violence physique, la première fois qu’elle allait aussi loin. Elle semblait avoir besoin de se défouler : quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, avait dû sérieusement la contrarier, songea-t-il avec un détachement simulé. Il s’efforça de reprendre sa respiration. Inspirer, expirer, contrôler la panique et réfléchir. S’approchant de lui, Sydney sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya la blessure de son front.

« Il était inutile de vous montrer aussi brutale, Mlle Parker, lança-t-il d’une voix lourde de reproche.

— Si vous n’aviez pas empêché les balayeurs de faire leur travail, ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi, répliqua-t-elle. Récupérez Broots et expliquez à la fille qu’elle a intérêt à la boucler. »

* * *

Parker avait sommairement nettoyé la coupure sur son front et posé un pansement. Elle représentait une infirmière des plus improbables, mais elle n’avait pas laissé Sydney s’approcher de lui, pas plus que Sam et Broots. Quant aux trois balayeurs, elle les traitait en parias, il n’était pas difficile de comprendre qu’ils étaient présents contre son gré et constituaient une des sources de sa mauvaise humeur.

Elle l’avait poussé à l’arrière de la voiture, Sydney à l’avant, Sam au volant, et Broots tremblant dans un deuxième véhicule avec les balayeurs. Elle s’était assise près de lui, tendue, crispée, n’avait pas ouvert le petit bar de la voiture dans lequel devait pourtant rafraîchir une bouteille de champagne de circonstance. Quelqu’un privait Mlle Parker d’une victoire qu’elle avait pourtant bien méritée.

« Tu ne penses pas sérieusement pouvoir me faire passer à l’aéroport avec ça, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Il se pencha vers l’avant pour montrer les menottes qui lui liaient toujours les poignets dans le dos. Il avait repris ses esprits. Il avait encore mal à la tête, le sang lui cognait aux tempes, mais ses pensées étaient suffisamment claires pour qu’il soit capable de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait se tirer de ce guêpier. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il s’était passé, ou peut-être ne le comprenait-il que trop bien : une petite incursion de trop dans les données du Centre, un baisse de vigilance. Le résultat était là. Parker était une escrimeuse : elle avait feinté, il avait baissé sa garde, elle avait porté la botte décisive.

« Nous ne décollons pas de Fairbanks, répondit-elle sur un ton tranchant. Le jet nous attend sur une piste privée. »

Elle alluma une cigarette, dont la fumée alourdit l’atmosphère de la voiture. Elle n’était pas d’humeur à bavarder, et avec lui moins qu’avec quiconque. Elle pensait à Brigitte, et aux trois balayeurs dans la voiture qui suivait la sienne.


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Aérodrome privé, Alaska_ **

Le jet du Centre attendait en bout de la petite piste privée parfaitement entretenue, le commandant de bord et son copilote dans le poste de contrôle qui se dressait au milieu d’une maigre pelouse gelée. La nuit était tombée et, avec elle, un froid de plus en plus piquant. Jarod descendit de la BMW et regarda autour de lui ; il n’était pas encore monté dans cet avion, décida-t-il, il n’était pas encore arrivé à Blue Cove. Parker remarqua son manège et laissa échapper son premier véritable sourire depuis qu’elle lui avait passé les menottes, une heure plus tôt.

« Inutile d’y songer, » lui murmura-t-elle. Elle le fixait dans les yeux, de ce regard transparent et hypnotique qui l’empêchait de se détourner. Elle l’attrapa par le coude et le poussa en direction de l’escalier télescopique que l’employé de l’aérodrome venait d’amener devant la porte de l’appareil.

Tandis que le commandant de bord et le copilote égrenaient la check-list, elle le dirigea vers l’avant de l’avion, lui désignant le siège en face du sien côté hublot, Sydney et Broots près d’eux. Le petit informaticien jouait nerveusement avec les cordons de sa parka, observant en coulisse les trois balayeurs.

« On dirait que la Tour n’a pas entièrement confiance en toi, » remarqua Jarod. Il désigna d’un mouvement de tête les employés de Brigitte en train de s’installer à l’arrière du jet.

« La Tour n’a aucun souci à se faire, » répliqua Parker. Elle ouvrit le bracelet gauche des menottes, lui fit passer les deux mains devant et rattacha les chaînes. « Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-elle. La Tour peut être tranquille pour la bonne raison que dès que tu auras répondu à mes questions, elle pourra faire de toi tout ce qu’elle voudra.

— C’est à cause de ces questions que la Tour, et ton père, s’inquiètent. »

Elle ne releva pas la remarque. Elle se renversa dans son fauteuil, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, et étendit ses jambes devant elle, s’accordant un instant de détente. Elle avait remporté la partie, après tout, Superboy était là, ligoté en face d’elle, et son père savait très bien que tous les accords qu’il pourrait conclure ne changeraient rien au fait que c’était elle, et elle seule, qui ramenait la brebis égarée.

« Tu vas me payer tout ce que tu m’as fait subir depuis un an et demi, dit-elle avec délectation. Je te garantis que je vais te faire regretter chacun de tes coups fourrés. »

Avec un soupir, il s’installa le plus confortablement possible dans son siège et lança un coup d’oeil en direction de Sydney. Le psychiatre avait pris place près de Mlle Parker, l’expression fermée, et il avait sorti un livre de sa mallette. Il tournait les pages de l’ouvrage avec régularité, mais il était évident qu’il ne lisait pas un mot de ce qui était imprimé. Jarod sentit sa colère, sans être capable de dire contre qui elle était dirigée : contre Parker qui l’avait capturé, contre lui-même qui avait contre son gré participé à l’opération, ou contre leur proie qui, une fois n’était pas coutume, n’avait pas su mettre en pratique pour leur échapper les techniques qu’il lui avait enseignées.

Dans le siège voisin, Broots se recroquevillait, semblant désireux de disparaître dans les coussins, conscient de l’atmosphère électrique qui se développait entre Parker, le psychiatre et le Caméléon. Jarod n’avait jamais vraiment compris comment quelqu’un comme Broots avait pu se retrouver embringué avec le Centre, et moins encore dans l’équipe de Mlle Parker.

La jeune femme avait décidé de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur. Elle avait demandé un verre de vodka au steward et, installée dans son fauteuil, elle dégustait l’alcool à petites gorgées sans quitter Jarod du regard. Il la fixait en retour, en proie à un sentiment des plus étranges. Il était furieux et terrifié à l’idée de retourner au Centre — ce qui n’allait pas se produire, il lui fallait trouver une solution, une échappatoire — mais presque content de revoir Parker, de la revoir vraiment, autrement qu’entre deux poursuites. Il ne pouvait nier que si Parker faisait de sa vie un enfer depuis dix-huit mois, ce qu’il lui rendait bien, elle avait pendant des années contribué à rendre son existence supportable. Du jour où un aréopage de savants, ou se prétendant tels, la lui avaient présentée pour lui apprendre ce qu’était une “fille”, il avait attendu chacune de ses visites, il avait apprécié chaque moment passé en sa compagnie. Les choses avaient mal tourné lorsqu’il s’était évadé du Centre, mais comment aurait-il pu en aller différemment ?

La voix du commandant de bord sortit des haut-parleurs pour annoncer qu’ils allaient décoller dans quelques instants. Parker rendit son verre vide au steward, puis elle se leva et se pencha vers Jarod pour lui boucler sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois blessé en rentrant à la maison, » remarqua-t-elle.

Le copilote ferma la porte du cockpit et, quelques secondes plus tard, l’avion commença à prendre son élan sur le tarmac. Le dos tourné au sens du vol, Jarod regarda la piste grise défiler de plus en plus rapidement à travers le hublot, Sydney s’absorber avec un entêtement douteux dans son livre, Parker tirer sur sa cigarette en ignorant les panneaux d’interdiction de fumer qui venaient de s’allumer au-dessus des portes. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, au point qu’il avait l’impression que si Parker, Sydney ou Broots y avaient prêté un peu d’attention, ils auraient pu en entendre les rouages tourner. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de sortir de là avant l’atterrissage à Blue Cove, et pour sortir d’un avion en vol, il n’existait pas une multitude de solutions.

« Tu as gagné, » dit-il soudain à Mlle Parker.

Elle releva les yeux. Elle avait fait servir du champagne pour fêter l’événement, lui en proposant même, avec une certaine perversité, une coupe, mais elle n’avait pas touché à son verre. Elle saisit la flûte, la souleva comme pour porter un toast et la reposa sans boire.

« A moi, dit-elle simplement.

— Puisque tu as gagné, poursuivit-il, pourquoi ne pas me laisser partir ? Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais.

— Je n’ai pas obtenu le dixième de ce que je voulais, le contredit-elle. Mais ça ne va plus tarder. Je te réserve un interrogatoire que tu ne vas pas oublier de si tôt. »

Et ensuite, elle pourrait enfin quitter ce trou sordide et avoir une véritable existence. Ce qu’il adviendrait de Jarod était une autre question, à laquelle elle refusait de songer pour l’instant.

« Les fameux interrogatoires menés par Mlle Parker..., fit-il avec l’ombre d’un sourire. M. Broots a-t-il déjà eu l’occasion d’assister à une de ces séances ? » Il lança un coup d’oeil à l’informaticien, qui fit non de la tête. Rien, absolument rien, qu’il s’agisse de son poste au Centre, de ses compétences ou de son niveau d’accès sécurité, ne le qualifiait pour assister à un tel interrogatoire, et il n’avait pas la moindre envie de savoir comment les choses se déroulaient. Un passage en commission T lui avait amplement suffi. « C’est très instructif, reprit Jarod.

— Tu vas avoir l’occasion de constater par toi-même à quel point, » répliqua-t-elle.

Sydney laissa soudain retomber son livre sur ses genoux.

« Comptez-vous nous imposer ces escarmouches jusqu’à l’atterrissage ? demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

— Sans doute pas. » Parker tira sur sa cigarette, peu troublée par l’éclat aussi soudain qu’inhabituel du psychiatre. « Vous êtes mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que votre animal de laboratoire est déjà en train de chercher une solution pour nous glisser entre les doigts une fois de plus. » Elle se fendit d’un sourire. « Tu vas devoir te montrer particulièrement inventif, Jarod. »

Elle était presque curieuse de découvrir ce qu’il allait imaginer.

* * *

M. Parker était assis à son bureau, sa main gauche caressant machinalement une statuette que son ange lui avait offerte. Brigitte et M. Raines se tenaient de l’autre côté de la table de travail, elle faisant tourner sa sucette dans sa bouche, lui accroché à sa bouteille d’oxygène. L’emphysème de Raines ne semblait pas s’arranger, songea M. Parker avec désinvolture. L’ancien médecin était plus livide et fantomatique que jamais.

« Leur avion vient de décoller, » articula-t-il. Sa voix était sifflante et essoufflée, chaque parole prononcée semblait l’être au prix d’un intense effort.

M. Parker repoussa la statuette de quelques millimètres, la positionnant avec soin. Elle représentait Huitzilopotchli, le dieu aztèque du Sud, le maître du monde qui régnait sur le soleil, la guerre et la chasse, et auquel on sacrifiait des victimes humaines. Quelle ironie, songea-t-il, que sa fille eut précisément choisi cette divinité. Ou bien avait-elle agi en toute conscience et fallait-il y voir un message de sa part ?

« Jarod est à bord, ajouta Raines.

— Il semblerait que Mlle Parker soit désormais en mesure de nous quitter, » remarqua Brigitte en battant des cils. Elle ne retira pas sa sucette de sa bouche pour parler, une agaçante manie. M. Parker s’était demandé, dès leur première rencontre, si le bonbon était là par goût ou par affectation.

Il ne se soucia pas de savoir comment la nettoyeuse était au courant de l’accord qu’il avait passé avec sa fille. Certaines choses méritaient qu’on s’y intéresse, et d’autres étaient simplement dépourvues d’intérêt.

« Nous n’en sommes pas encore là, » dit-il prudemment.

Il n’avait aucune envie de voir son ange quitter le Centre. Si elle parvenait effectivement à ramener Jarod, elle mériterait du reste une récompense. Un siège au conseil de la Tour pourrait sans doute la satisfaire, et lui-même en retirerait quelques avantages non négligeables. D’abord, celui d’avoir une voix en sa faveur au conseil — en tout cas s’il parvenait à conserver sa confiance, ce qui était rien moins que certain. Ensuite, celui de savoir qu’elle resterait sous le contrôle du Centre et ne mettrait son nez dans des endroits et des affaires qu’il valait mieux pour elle, pour lui, pour tout le monde, qu’elle ignore.

Elle était brillante, un diamant étincelant de tous ses feux comme il le lui avait dit un jour, et il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de continuer à fouiner comme elle le faisait, elle n’en avait déjà que trop appris. Il considéra Raines et Brigitte d’un oeil froid, dénué de toute passion, une passion qui l’avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps mais qui faisait brûler sa fille sous ses dehors glaciaux. L’emphysémateux et la nettoyeuse, pour intelligents qu’ils fussent, ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville, songea-t-il avec un mélange d’objectivité et de fierté. Seul Jarod... Il pinça les lèvres et repoussa cette idée : Jarod serait bientôt là, encadré, enfermé, surveillé, et il ne constituerait plus une menace. Il allait s’assurer que sa fille n’aurait plus le moindre contact avec le Caméléon. L’influence sur son ange du principal investissement du Centre n’avait déjà fait que trop de dégâts.

Il regarda la photographie de la jeune femme, posée sur le bureau non loin de la statuette du dieu aztèque, tout près de celle de sa mère. La ressemblance entre elles était frappante, d’autant plus frappante que Catherine Parker n’avait pas eu le temps de vieillir. Sans doute était-ce pour le punir qu’Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère, sans doute méritait-il une telle punition. Son épouse, bien que déterminée, avait été douce, tendre, impréparée à ce qu’elle avait découvert dans les souterrains du Centre. Leur fille était déterminée jusqu’à l’entêtement, jusqu’à l’absurde, mais personne ne lui avait offert depuis bien longtemps l’occasion de se montrer douce et tendre. L’analogie avec le diamant était adéquate, conclut-il : brillante et dure.


	5. Chapitre 4

Mlle Parker était debout depuis près de dix-huit heures d’affilée et elle n’avait pas sommeil. Elle ne comptait nullement gâcher de précieuses minutes à se complaire dans une inconscience béate alors qu’elle pouvait profiter de sa victoire, l’admirer, la savourer. Près d’elle, Sydney avait enfin abandonné le livre auquel il ne parvenait pas à s’intéresser et il s’était plongé dans la contemplation des ténèbres, sombre, méditatif. Broots s’était endormi et il ronflottait doucement, la bouche ouverte, d’une façon tellement agaçante qu’elle allait finir par le réveiller.

Son trophée, lui, ne contemplait pas les ténèbres, ne dormait pas. Il la regardait, elle, la fixait, comme si elle avait représenté la solution à tous ses problèmes ; en l’occurrence, elle en était plutôt la cause.

Jarod étendit ses jambes devant lui. Depuis que l’avion avait décollé, il avait à plusieurs reprises essayer de croiser le regard de Sydney, mais le psychiatre se faisait fort de ne pas même tourner la tête vers lui, paraissant redouter tout contact. Et Mlle Parker n’était pas du tout décidée à s’éclipser quelques instants pour leur offrir la relative intimité dont ils auraient eu besoin. Elle avait fait baisser les lumières et le faible éclairage lui dessinait des ombres mouvantes sur les joues et le front, mais en dépit des cernes bleutés qui lui creusaient les orbites, elle ne paraissait pas fatiguée. La seule lueur qu’il voyait briller dans ses yeux clairs était celle de la victoire. Elle avait gagné.

Pour l’instant.

Il tourna vivement la tête lorsque le steward s’arrêta près de leurs sièges, sortant du poste de pilotage. Le cockpit était situé derrière lui et il n’avait pas vu ni entendu l’homme approcher. Cotter se pencha vers Mlle Parker pour lui parler à l’oreille. Parker et Jarod, ainsi que Sydney, remarquèrent alors le teint blafard et les yeux exorbités du jeune homme.

« Je ne sais pas comment dire cela, mademoiselle... » Ses propos devinrent inaudibles, bafouillés. « Le commandant Destour est morte, » lâcha-t-il. Sa voix n’était qu’un chuchotis, étouffé, haché, pas assez bas toutefois pour que Sydney et Jarod n’entendent pas. Seul Broots continua de dormir, bienheureusement inconscient.

Conscient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Jarod raidit les muscles de sa nuque pour se forcer à ne pas se retourner, et il regarda Parker. L’expression marmoréenne de la jeune femme aurait pu laisser entendre que Cotter venait banalement de lui annoncer une demi-heure de retard sur l’horaire prévu. Elle cilla, une seule fois, et lança un rapide coup d’œil en direction de la porte du poste de pilotage.

« Comment ça, morte ? demanda-t-elle, ses lèvres bougeant à peine. Où est Anderson ?

— A l’arrière depuis quelques minutes. Mademoiselle, je crois... ce n’est pas un accident. »

A peine plus expressif que Parker, Sydney sortit de son silence.

« Expliquez-vous.

— On lui a brisé la nuque. » Le steward s’efforça vainement de produire assez de salive pour humecter ses lèvres desséchées. « J’ai voulu lui apporter un café, et je l’ai trouvée... »

Les paupières de Broots se soulevèrent soudain et il posa sur le steward un regard de lapin pris dans les phares d’une voiture.

« Pas un mot, crétin, ordonna Parker, les dents serrées.

— Qui est entré dans le cockpit depuis le décollage ? » demanda Jarod à voix basse.

Cotter ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien dire, puis il regarda les menottes qui enserraient les poignets de Jarod et soulignaient son statut de prisonnier.

« Répondez-lui ! ordonna Parker.

— A part moi, personne, et je peux vous jurer que je ne l’ai pas... »

Il s’interrompit brusquement, sur le point de défaillir. Il était employé par le Centre, rien à voir avec une association charitable, et il le savait et l’acceptait. Mais la femme qui se trouvait dans le cockpit, et avec qui il travaillait depuis plus de trois ans, avait eu la nuque froidement, méthodiquement brisée. Un geste net, précis, comme on les enseignait aux commandos.

« Anderson. Le copilote, » dit simplement Sydney.

Parker approuva d’un signe de tête, analysant rapidement la situation : ils se retrouvaient avec un putsch sur les bras, ni plus ni moins. Savoir qui en était l’ordonnateur était secondaire pour l’instant, mieux valait définir alliés et adversaires.

« Retournez dans la cuisine, ordonna-t-elle à Cotter. Ne parlez à personne. Enfermez-vous là-bas et n’en sortez sous aucun prétexte.

— Bien, mademoiselle. »

Il s’éloigna en tâchant d’arborer l’air le plus naturel possible, souriant courtoisement à Dennis qui lisait à l’arrière de l’appareil.

Parker prit la clef des menottes dans la poche de son manteau et libéra Jarod. Il regarda les bracelets s’ouvrir autour de ses poignets.

« Tu dois savoir piloter cet engin, non ? dit-elle sèchement devant son sourire en coin. Alors débrouille-toi. Et n’essaye pas de profiter de la situation ou je...

— Tu me mets une balle dans la jambe, l’interrompit-il. Je sais. »

Il y avait finalement de l’espoir pour Parker, songea-t-il. Elle n’avait pas envisagé, pas plus d’une seconde en tout cas, qu’il pouvait être à l’origine de tout cela. Mais bien sûr, elle savait qu’il n’aurait pas tué quelqu’un pour s’évader, et il était évident que Cotter n’avait pas menti sur l’état de Destour, tout comme il était évident que le steward n’était pas coupable. Il la vit sortir une mallette de dessous son siège, l’ouvrir, proposer une arme à Sydney, qui secoua brièvement la tête et produisit le revolver qu’il gardait dans la poche de sa veste. Aussi fourra-t-elle l’automatique entre les mains de Broots.

« Si vous tirez... que ce soit sur les méchants, » conseilla-t-elle sarcastiquement.

L’informaticien prit l’arme en tremblant, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois que Mlle Parker les avait armés.

La jeune femme referma la mallette à clef, et elle conserva la clef sur elle. Sydney lui posa une main sur le poignet.

« Et Jarod ? demanda-t-il. Donnez-lui au moins...

— N’y comptez pas, » trancha-t-elle sans même le laisser terminer sa phrase.

* * *

Jarod pénétra dans le cockpit en s’assurant qu’aucun des employés de Brigitte ne le voyait faire. Parker n’avait pas briefé Sam sur la situation pour ne pas attirer l’attention des balayeurs, aussi celui-ci somnolait-il encore dans son fauteuil. Il se redressa vivement en apercevant du coin de l’oeil le déplacement furtif du Caméléon, et tourna la tête vers Mlle Parker, la bouche ouverte sur un avertissement. La jeune femme le réduisit au silence d’un regard. Il vit alors qu’elle était armée, ainsi que Sydney et Broots, et il réalisa que quelque chose n’allait pas du tout à bord du jet. Le cauchemar de tout agent de sécurité : un assaut dans un lieu clos et sans issue.

Le pilotage automatique avait été enclenché, le manche à balai bougeait lentement, tout seul, et les écrans luisaient et clignotaient en rythme.

Le commandant Destour était assise dans son fauteuil, dans une position presque naturelle si ce n’était que sa tête renversée contre le dossier de son siège l’aurait rendue incapable de vérifier les instruments de navigation. Jarod n’eut pas besoin de chercher son pouls pour s’assurer qu’elle était effectivement morte : ses yeux verts, grands ouverts, étaient vitreux, et un mince filet de sang séchait au coin de ses lèvres. Des marques sur ses poignets et son cou attestaient de la résistance qu’elle avait opposée à Anderson. Un frisson lui courut le long de l’échine, et il pensa à Sydney et Parker de l’autre côté de la mince paroi. Le copilote avait tué froidement, sans violence et sans état d’âme. Professionnel.

Destour était petite et mince, son uniforme noir la faisant paraître plus fine encore, mais lorsqu’il la souleva du siège pour l’étendre sur le sol, il fut confronté à une masse musculaire inattendue et il comprit pourquoi Anderson avait rencontré une opposition qu’il n’avait certainement pas prévue. Il allongea la jeune femme le long de la paroi et la recouvrit avec son manteau, qu’il décrocha de la patère derrière la porte. Puis il se glissa dans le siège du commandant pour débrancher le pilotage automatique.

Et il constata qu’ils avaient bien plus d’ennuis que tout ce que Mlle Parker avait pu imaginer. Juste à cet instant, il commença à y avoir du remue-ménage en cabine.

* * *

Plaquée contre le mur, Mlle Parker avait fait coulisser la porte qui séparait la cabine du sas ouvrant sur la cuisine, les toilettes et le réduit technique. Elle avait découvert Anderson, Philipp et Kate qui finissaient en silence d’endosser des parachutes et de coiffer des casques, avec les gestes précis et économes d’une opération soigneusement préparée.

Le balayeur chargea, sans se soucier du 9 mm qu’elle braquait sur lui et que, de fait, elle n’eut pas le temps d’utiliser. Il la renversa sur le sol de la cabine, dans l’allée qui séparait les deux rangées de sièges, tandis que Sam s’efforçait de maîtriser le copilote et que Dennis considérait la situation avec ahurissement, ignorant visiblement de quel côté se ranger. Elle se laissa basculer — elle n’avait pas réellement le choix, de toute façon — ploya le genou et frappa le balayeur à l’estomac, le talon de sa botte s’enfonçant profondément dans la cage thoracique musculeuse. Il fut projeté contre le mur de la cuisine, faisant vibrer la fragile paroi sous l’impact, et se recroquevilla sur son abdomen douloureux.

La suite releva de l’empoignade, avec trop de monde dans trop peu d’espace, Parker et Sam se démenant pour déboucler les sangles des parachutes. Philipp assomma le garde du corps, opération facilitée par le casque qu’il portait et dont Sam était dépourvu, et sa collègue parvint à actionner le mécanisme d’ouverture de la porte.

Le sas se dépressurisa brutalement et tout ce qu’il contenait fut aspiré à l’extérieur. Sous la violence du choc, Parker glissa sur le sol, s’accrochant tant bien que mal à la paroi de la cabine. Elle vit Sydney, malmené par les courants d’air, traîner Sam par les aisselles vers l’avant de l’appareil. Anderson puis Philipp sautèrent. Incapable de se relever, son arme hors de vue, Parker croisa le regard de la balayeuse, qui lui sourit d’un air triomphant. Agrippée à une poignée de sécurité, la femme lui décocha une série de coups de pieds dans les bras, l’obligeant à relâcher sa prise sur le mur millimètre par millimètre. Elle se pencha, se ramassa sur elle-même, et la saisit par une cheville, reculant vers la porte. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans la bonne position pour un saut, mais cela ne semblait pas l’inquiéter. Parker serra les dents et s’efforça, en dépit de ses bras endoloris, de trouver une nouvelle prise. Elle se sentait glisser vers l’extérieur, consciente que lorsque la balayeuse se jetterait dans le vide, rien ne la retiendrait à bord.

Il y eut soudain le claquement d’un coup de feu, à peine audible au milieu du rugissement qui régnait dans le jet, un projectile qui heurta la balayeuse à hauteur de l’épaule gauche et lui fit lâcher la cheville de Parker. Saisissant sa chance, la jeune femme arma sa jambe et faucha les genoux de son adversaire.

Kate bascula hors de l’avion, la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement. Rampant péniblement sur le sol, Parker gagna l’autre côté du sas et se heurta à une paire de chaussures à semelle de crêpe. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut le pantalon et la parka ridicules de Broots. Assis dans le renfoncement, l’informaticien se tenait d’une main aux poignées de sécurité et brandissait de l’autre le .38 que lui avait confié Parker. Ses yeux écarquillés de terreur fixaient le canon encore fumant de l’arme.

Dennis, le troisième balayeur de Brigitte — qui allait avoir quelques comptes à rendre, songea Parker — se décida à agir. Il sortit de la cabine, plié en deux, un bras levé devant le visage pour se protéger contre les tourbillons d’air, courageusement ou inconsciemment ignorant de l’automatique de Broots. Contre toute attente, il n’essaya pas d’achever le travail de ses collègues. Luttant contre la dépressurisation, il traversa le sas, empoigna la porte, la tira, et parvint à la débloquer et à la faire coulisser.

Un calme irréel s’abattit tandis que le balayeur, hors d’haleine, se laissait tomber sur le sol. Des petits objets, dont les passagers ignoraient jusqu’à la présence, retombèrent, des feuilles de papier tournoyèrent.

« Sam ! » appela Parker. Le garde du corps apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte, passablement défait. « Tenez-le à l’oeil, » ordonna-t-elle en désignant Dennis.

Haletante, les cheveux emmêlés, des traces de coupures sur le visage et les mains, elle s’adossa à la carlingue et essaya de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Si près d’elle qu’elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur, Broots ne faisait pas un geste. Il continuait de regarder le revolver qui pendait au bout de son bras.

« Mlle Parker, Broots, tout va bien ? »

Sydney s’avança prudemment, s’accroupit près de Broots. L’informaticien sortit enfin de sa transe et regarda le psychiatre, puis sa supérieure.

« Je l’ai tuée, murmura-t-il. J’ai tiré et je l’ai... » Il se tut et ferma les yeux.

« Oui, » fit Parker, pas plus émue que ça. Elle tapota le crâne dégarni de son assistant d’un geste condescendant. « Vous avez reconnu les méchants au premier coup d’oeil. Félicitations, Broots. »

Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, faisant tomber les épingles, et réussit à se lever. Elle avança par à-coups, en oscillant, s’accrochant aux sièges de chaque côté des rangées. Sam tenait Dennis en respect, lequel ne semblait nullement désireux de s’attirer des ennuis. La cabine était dans un état déplorable, porte-documents ouverts vomissant papiers, disquettes et stylos, tasses et verres brisés, hublots trempés d’humidité.

« Dites à Cotter de sortir de la cuisine et de remettre un semblant d’ordre ici, » ordonna-t-elle à Sydney par-dessus son épaule.

Elle faillit tomber lorsque l’appareil vira brutalement de bord, les ailes presque à la verticale, et elle se retrouva en équilibre sur le dossier d’un siège. Qu’est-ce que Superboy foutait dans le cockpit ? songea-t-elle rageusement. Le petit génie de Sydney n’était-il donc pas capable de piloter ce satané jet ?

Elle ouvrit la porte du poste de pilotage et la première chose qu’elle vit fut le corps de Destour qui se promenait d’une paroi à l’autre. Puis elle constata que Jarod semblait, non pas débordé, mais très occupé.

« Que s’est-il passé, là-bas derrière ? lui demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

— Des ennuis, dit-elle laconiquement. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?

— Des ennuis, fit-il en écho. Où est le copilote ?

— Il a sauté en parachute en compagnie de deux des balayeurs. »

Lâchant le manche à balai de la main gauche, ce qu’elle aurait préféré qu’il ne fît pas, il désigna la jauge de carburant sur le tableau de bord. « Avant ça, il a vidangé les réservoirs. On est en panne sèche, Mlle Parker. »

Elle s’assit près de lui dans le siège du copilote et examina les instruments et les écrans rétroéclairés qui se déployaient devant eux. Elle saisissait pleinement la gravité de la situation, il n’était pas nécessaire de savoir piloter un avion pour comprendre que des expressions telles que “vidangé les réservoirs” et “panne sèche” étaient la porte ouverte à tous les problèmes.

Elle tressaillit lorsque le pied de Destour vint lui heurter la jambe. Elle fit venir Sam, lui ordonna d’emmener le corps du commandant de bord en cabine et de l’attacher sur un siège — à l’arrière de l’appareil de préférence. Le balayeur obéit sans demander ce qu’il se passait, mais conscient que les choses ne s’arrangeaient pas. Si les choses s’étaient arrangées, Mlle Parker n’aurait certes pas laissé le contrôle de la situation au Caméléon.

« Anderson a arraché les fils de la radio. Ceux de la radio de secours également, et la balise est inutilisable, » poursuivit Jarod, énumérant calmement l’étendue des dégâts.

Une image de l’état du sas revint à Parker avec netteté : celle du placard totalement vide.

« Ils ont emporté tous les parachutes, compléta-t-elle. On est complètement coincé ici.

— Anderson avait bloqué le pilotage automatique après avoir mis le cap sur la chaîne de l’Alaska : les contreforts ne sont pas loin. On n’a plus beaucoup de temps pour se poser.

— Se poser ? articula-t-elle. Sans carburant ?

— On ne peut pas non plus continuer de voler sans carburant, lui fit-il remarquer. Pour l’instant, on plane. J’utilise les vents.

— Epargne-moi tes explications, le rembarra-t-elle. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu comptes atterrir.

— Comme avec un planeur. Ca devrait fonctionner. »

Il surveillait l’altimètre du coin de l’oeil. En dépit du calme qu’il s’efforçait d’arborer, les paumes de ses mains étaient gluantes, des gouttes de sueur jaillissaient sur son front, glissaient dans son dos entre ses omoplates.

« Tu l’as déjà fait ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

— Simulation 2339. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. » Il était extrêmement curieux de soudain collaborer avec Parker, après avoir passé dix-huit mois à la fuir et la pousser à bout.

« On croit rêver !

— Il faudra que tu sortes le train d’atterrissage manuellement. » Il lui désigna une manette sur la droite. « S’il sort trop tôt, les calculs seront faussés et on s’écrasera. S’il sort trop tard...

— ... on s’écrasera aussi, » devina-t-elle. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de la cabine. « Attachez vos ceintures, sortez les coussins, mettez la tête entre les genoux... Vous connaissez le refrain. » Elle vit le regard affolé de Broots se poser sur elle, et elle l’ignora délibérément. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de sentir la terreur de l’informaticien se déverser sur elle. « Faites comme si on allait s’écraser, » conclut-elle avec un humour noir.


	6. Chapitre 5

Sydney lui avait offert un cadeau pour Noël. Une bulle de verre renfermant une reproduction de l’Empire State Building sur lequel, lorsque l’on renversait la boule, tombaient de gros flocons de neige. Il ignorait alors ce qu’était Noël, tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que chaque année, à la même époque, l’activité dans les laboratoires se réduisait, Mlle Parker disparaissait, et Sydney s’absentait pour quelques jours. Il disposait alors d’un peu plus de temps pour rester seul et laisser courir son imagination. Au fil des ans, il avait compris cependant que, si les responsables du Centre avaient su de quelle façon son imagination courait, ils auraient fait en sorte de l’occuper davantage durant les absences du psychiatre.

Un courant d’air froid coula le long de sa nuque, sur ses épaules et dans son dos, et il revint péniblement, douloureusement à la réalité, clignant des paupières pour dissiper les brumes du rêve. La blessure que Parker lui avait faite au front s’était rouverte, et le pansement saturé de sang s’alourdissait. La ceinture, qui l’avait solidement maintenu dans son siège, lui coupait à présent la circulation, et il la déboucla, tâtonnant pour actionner le mécanisme. Quand il releva la tête, il remarqua le pare-brise étoilé, par lequel entrait l’air glacial qui se déversait dans le cockpit. Au-delà du pare-brise, il y avait du blanc, des monceaux de blanc, en creux, en bosses, en larges à-plats. De la neige, à perte de vue. Lui qui quelques vingt-cinq années plus tôt était sorti en fraude du Centre, déclenchant une alerte générale, parce qu’il voulait voir de la neige... il était servi.

Il entendit le bruit ténu d’une respiration près de lui.

« Mlle Parker..., » murmura-t-il.

Elle était affaissée sur le tableau de bord, la tête reposant entre les bras, et une profonde coupure saignait à son poignet gauche. Inquiet de son immobilité, il fit pivoter son fauteuil d’un quart de tour, tendit la main vers elle pour lui écarter les cheveux du visage.

« Ne me touche pas, » grogna-t-elle.

Mlle Parker allait bien, conclut-il, elle était elle-même. Il retira sa main.

Elle se redressa lentement, en y mettant toutes les précautions nécessaires, une main soutenant son front, l’autre appuyée sur le tableau de bord dévasté, et elle étouffa un gémissement. Sa tête ne l’avait pas fait autant souffrir depuis sa première gueule de bois. Elle se lâcha le front, fouilla ses poches, en extirpa son étui en argent et son briquet, et elle alluma une cigarette dont elle aspira une bouffée avec soulagement.

« C’est ce que tu appelles un atterrissage ? » attaqua-t-elle alors.

Il grimaça lorsqu’elle exhala la fumée dans sa direction.

« La bonne nouvelle..., commença-t-il.

— Parce qu’ _il y a_ une bonne nouvelle ? » Le ton était belliqueux.

« ... c’est que comme le carburant a été vidangé, poursuivit-il sans se soucier de l’interruption, le jet ne risque pas d’exploser.

— Extraordinaire. » Elle se planta la cigarette entre les lèvres pour ouvrir sa ceinture. « Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il considéra le poste de pilotage bon pour la casse. Une fumée âcre alourdissait l’air, qui sentait le roussi et le plastique brûlé, des débris de matériaux variés jonchaient le sol et le tableau de bord, les cadrans étaient fissurés, les aiguilles faussées.

« Tout le reste, » reconnut-il.

* * *

Sydney constata non sans étonnement qu’en dehors d’une épaule quelque peu douloureuse, il s’en tirait sans une égratignure. L’atterrissage avait pourtant été rude, le jet avait rebondi plusieurs fois et dérapé sur une centaine de mètres avant d’être stoppé par un obstacle inconnu mais providentiel.

Le psychiatre posa le petit coussin sur le siège voisin du sien, défit sa ceinture de sécurité et entreprit de vérifier l’état des autres passagers du jet. Saisissant Broots par les épaules, il l’obligea à se redresser et le repoussa contre le dossier de son fauteuil. L’informaticien le gratifia d’un regard morne, l’esprit encore occupé par la balayeuse sur laquelle il avait tiré. Le fait que la femme eut fait partie d’une conspiration dont le but était d’éliminer des agents du Centre, lui inclus, ne semblait pas apaiser ses remords.

La porte du cockpit s’ouvrit, laissant pénétrer un courant d’air froid dans la cabine, et Mlle Parker apparut, suivie de Jarod. Parker n’était pas armée, Jarod n’était pas menotté, ce qui était significatif de la gravité de la situation. La jeune femme passa l’inventaire de ses troupes, constata de visu que Sydney, Broots et Sam n’étaient pas blessés, et demanda :

« Où est Cotter ? » Le steward sortit de derrière une rangée de sièges, l’oeil droit poché. « Essayez de nous trouver des couvertures. »

Dennis se leva. L’automatique réapparut miraculeusement dans la main de Parker, qui mit le balayeur en joue.

« Où croyez-vous aller ?

— L’aider, Mlle Parker.

— Pour l’instant, vous ne bougez pas. » Elle regarda Sam et Sydney. « S’il tente quoi que ce soit, vous le descendez. Cotter, les couvertures. Broots, il faut... »

L’informaticien ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ce qu’elle allait dire. Il jaillit brusquement de son siège, traversa la cabine au pas de course et disparut dans le sas. Le verrou de la porte des toilettes claqua sèchement.

« Juste ce qui nous manquait, » maugréa-t-elle d’un air indigné. Elle lança un coup d’oeil à Sydney mais le réducteur de tête, en bon médecin qu’il était — serment d’Hippocrate et tout le reste — était en train de vérifier que les contusions dont souffraient Dennis et Sam n’étaient que superficielles. Etouffant un soupir, elle se dirigea vers la queue de l’appareil, prenant soin de fermer la porte entre la cabine et le sas.

« Broots ! appela-t-elle en frappant contre la porte des toilettes. Vous êtes malade ? »

Le steward lui jeta un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule : ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il volait en compagnie de Mlle Parker, mais c’était bien la première fois qu’il la voyait manifester un tant soit peu de sollicitude envers un membre de son équipe, en particulier celui-ci.

« Les couvertures, lui rappela-t-elle. Broots, sortez de là, il faut vérifier la radio. » Elle tendit l’oreille, n’entendit aucun bruit à l’intérieur. « Ouvrez cette porte ou je l’enfonce. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de battement, puis le verrou joua et le battant s’écarta. L’informaticien se découpa sur le seuil, pâle, son crâne à demi dégarni luisant de sueur, la chemise froissée. Son regard glissa en direction du steward.

« Allez voir si Sydney a besoin d’aide, » ordonna Parker au jeune homme.

* * *

Cotter allait bien, tout comme Sam et Dennis, ils étaient juste un peu secoués par l’atterrissage peu conventionnel qu’ils venaient d’essuyer. Sydney les laissa dans la cabine et ouvrit prudemment la porte du cockpit, où Jarod s’était réfugié. Il découvrit le Caméléon en train de farfouiller dans une poignée de fils multicolores.

« La radio, lui expliqua-t-il. Ou plutôt, ce qu’il en reste. Peut-être Broots saura-t-il mieux que moi en tirer quelque chose, mais Anderson n’a pas fait les choses à moitié. Est-ce que vous avez vérifié si les téléphones cellulaires fonctionnent ? » ajouta-t-il.

Sydney fit signe que non, il ne s’était pas soucié des téléphones cellulaires pour l’instant, les téléphones cellulaires étaient la dernière de ses préoccupations.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il.

Jarod cessa de prétendre que, en dehors du fait qu’ils s’étaient écrasés au milieu de nulle part, tout n’allait pas si mal. Il laissa retomber l’amas de fils.

« De m’avoir tenu enfermé au Centre pendant trente ans, que je me sois évadé, ou de m’avoir finalement capturé ? » énuméra-t-il.

Sydney s’assit dans le siège du copilote, sans sentir le froid piquant qui traversait le pare-brise ni l’air âcre qui prenait à la gorge. Du bout des doigts, il chassa machinalement des petits morceaux de plastique fondu tombés sur les instruments de navigation. Il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre. Il avait passé des années à édifier des murs, à se fabriquer une objectivité, un détachement que, se rendait-il compte, il était simplement incapable de maintenir. Jarod était l’oeuvre de sa vie, son chef-d’oeuvre au sens où l’entendaient jadis les compagnons, l’aboutissement de ses travaux — et un être humain qu’il avait façonné et vu grandir. On lui demandait de considérer cela avec une froideur et une objectivité scientifiques. On pensait que c’était _possible_. Ca ne l’était pas, il n’existait aucune chance que ça le soit.

« Je ne sais pas, reconnut-il. Sans doute un peu tout cela à la fois. »

* * *

Broots referma la porte des toilettes et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi pour s’asseoir sur le sol du sas. Parker attendit que le steward fût passé dans la cabine avant de se pencher maladroitement sur son assistant.

« C’est la première fois que je tue quelqu’un, » dit-il enfin d’une voix à peine audible. Il n’osait pas la regarder, craignant ce qu’il allait découvrir. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, il n’avait ni le courage ni le cran de la jeune femme, et elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu’il éprouvait à présent.

Elle s’assit près de l’informaticien, la tête appuyée au fuselage, un genou remonté contre la poitrine. Contrairement à Broots, elle avait déjà tué ; tout comme Broots, elle se trouvait alors en état de légitime défense. Mais si elle avait pu éprouver un malaise à ce sujet, il n’avait rien eu de comparable avec celui de son assistant. Elle avait intégré longtemps, très longtemps auparavant, qu’il fallait tuer ou être tuée, que l’homme était un loup pour l’homme, que les lois de la jungle s’appliquaient également au monde des humains, que... Tout un tas de banalités, qui prenaient un relief particulier dès lors que l’on travaillait au Centre, des lieux communs qui ne réconforteraient pas Broots.

Pas plus que lui rappeler que la balayeuse avait été une ennemie ne lui permettrait de se sentir mieux, songea-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Broots, je... je vous remercie, dit-elle avec conviction.

— Mademoiselle... ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Elle essayait de m’entraîner avec elle, expliqua-t-elle.

— Je sais, je l’ai vue faire. C’est pour ça que j’ai tiré.

— Je ne vais pas prétendre que j’aurais préféré qu’elle y parvienne et qu’elle s’en tire indemne. » Elle considéra avec surprise la coupure sur son poignet, le sang qui coulait sur son pantalon et sur le sol ; elle ne s’était pas aperçue qu’elle était blessée. Elle retira le foulard qu’elle portait au cou et se l’enroula autour du bras. « Je suis bien placée pour connaître le prix d’une vie, poursuivit-elle, mais ma bonté d’âme ne va pas jusqu’à regretter que cette fille soit morte et que je sois toujours en vie. Alors je vous remercie d’avoir tiré. »

Il leva la tête, croisa le regard de Parker. Elle pensait ce qu’elle disait, elle ne prononçait pas les paroles qu’il fallait prononcer pour le réconforter. Il réalisa qu’il lui avait sauvé la vie et qu’il avait tout lieu de s’en féliciter. Constatant qu’il reprenait des couleurs, elle lui désigna la cabine d’un mouvement du menton.

« Maintenant, lança-t-elle en retrouvant son habituel ton cassant, allez voir ce que vous pouvez faire pour la radio ou je vous jette hors de cette épave. »

Se demandant si elle ne pensait pas ce qu’elle disait — et peut-être le pensait-elle vraiment — il se redressa d’un bond, voulut passer dans la cabine et se heurta à Sydney, debout sur le seuil. Le psychiatre observait Parker avec intérêt. Il s’effaça juste ce qu’il fallait pour laisser passer Broots, qui fonça vers le cockpit. Il était payé pour savoir que les mouvements de compassion de Parker ne duraient jamais bien longtemps.

« Les autres passagers vont bien, Parker. »

Elle ne fit pas mine de se lever.

« Et après avoir écouté en douce ce que j’ai dit à Broots, vous venez vous assurer que j’ai toute ma tête ? »

Il lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se redresser, une main qu’elle ignora. Elle se remit souplement sur pied et repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles ; son chignon n’avait pas résisté aux événements. Il se demanda si elle était consciente qu’elle avait une pommette tuméfiée et une partie de la lèvre supérieure amochée. La blessure de son poignet ne s’était pas refermée et, après avoir tracé un sillage sur la moquette de la cabine, le sang poissait à présent le carré de soie qu’elle utilisait comme compresse.

« Laissez-moi regarder ça, proposa-t-il avec sollicitude.

— C’est seulement une entaille. »

* * *

Sam était assis en face de Dennis, le surveillant d’un regard quelque peu bovin, lorsque Parker revint dans la cabine. Son balayeur préféré, ni demeuré ni génie, présentait le double et incomparable avantage d’être courageux et loyal — en tout cas, aussi loyal que l’on pouvait l’espérer de quelqu’un qui travaillait au Centre.

Elle lui fit signe de se lever et elle s’installa à sa place.

« Manque de chance ? Préparation insuffisante ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes encore ici, vous ? demanda-t-elle à l’employé de Brigitte. Je veux des réponses, et vite. » Elle sortit son 9 mm et le pointa sur l’estomac du balayeur afin qu’il saisisse bien à quel point elle était impatiente d’éclaircir la situation.

Jarod fit un pas en avant. M. Broots, songea-t-il, allait peut-être avoir l’occasion d’assister à un de ces interrogatoires menés par Parker, en fin de compte.

« Parker, je crois que vous faites fausse route. »

La voix du vieux charlatan constituait une démonstration plus que convaincante de calme et de maîtrise de soi. Parker envisagea de lui rappeler, en termes des plus concis, que lui aussi aurait pu ne pas survivre au crash du jet et que, jusqu’à preuve du contraire, ils n’étaient pas sortis d’affaire.

Elle préféra ignorer le psychiatre ; c’était plus civilisé que lui sauter à la gorge en lui ordonnant de se taire.

« J’ignore ce qu’il s’est passé, Mlle Parker, dit le balayeur.

— Vous l’ignorez ? Alors laissez-moi éclairer votre lanterne : votre patronne a essayé de nous tuer, et pour une raison ou une autre, vous n’avez pas pu sauter en même temps que vos petits copains. »

Broots sortit du poste de pilotage, les bras encombrés par la pile de téléphones cellulaires qu’il avait collectés.

« Mlle Parker, les portables..., commença-t-il.

— A la niche ! grogna-t-elle. Occupez-vous de cette radio, Broots, et qu’on ne vous entende pas. »

L’informaticien fit demi-tour sans demander son reste.

« Les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi, mademoiselle, fit Dennis. Kate et Philipp ne faisaient pas partie de l’équipe de Brigitte, pas plus que le copilote, Anderson.

— Vous espérez me faire avaler ça ? s’enquit Parker, ulcérée que l’on puisse la prendre pour une idiote.

— Et le commandant de bord, Destour, travaillait pour M. Raines, » ajouta-t-il.

Parker fronça les sourcils, déstabilisée.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

Le balayeur haussa les épaules et ajouta : « Brigitte ne savait pas ce qu’ils préparaient.

— C’est ce que j’essayais de vous dire, Parker, intervint Sydney. Elle avait reçu l’ordre de nous accompagner, elle aurait dû monter à bord de cet avion avec nous.

— Qu’est-ce que ça change ? » Parker serra les dents, ulcérée à présent par la naïveté du docteur Frankenstein. « Elle savait parfaitement que je ne voudrais pas d’elle à bord. Et même si je n’avais pas obtenu de mon père qu’elle reste à Blue Cove, expliquez-moi un peu ce qui l’empêchait de sauter en compagnie de ses balayeurs ?

— C’est parfaitement exact, » reconnut Dennis. Il était conscient, à la fois, que Parker avait raison, et que ce n’était pas le moment de la contredire. « Il n’en demeure pas moins que Brigitte ignorait ce qui se tramait. Et je l’ignorais également, Mlle Parker. Les deux balayeurs lui ont été imposés, elle ne savait même pas que le copilote était leur complice, et je ne le savais pas non plus.

— Parker... » Sydney lui posa doucement la main sur l’épaule. « Pourquoi Brigitte voudrait-elle nous tuer ?

— Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu tuer mon père ? répliqua la jeune femme, les yeux fixés sur Dennis. Pour marquer des points. Pour se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de quelqu’un. Parce qu’elle en a reçu l’ordre. Ou tout simplement pour le fun. Ce ne sont pas les raisons qui lui manquent. »

Le balayeur haussa les épaules.

« Je n’ai aucun moyen de vous convaincre que je dis la vérité.

— Si vous voulez essayer de me convaincre que Brigitte a été assez stupide pour accepter sans broncher de travailler avec trois personnes dont elle ignorait tout, vous y parviendrez peut-être. De qui a-t-elle reçu les ordres ?

— D’après ce que j’ai compris, ils lui ont été transmis par M. Raines. » Les lèvres de Parker se tordirent en grimace exaspérée et le balayeur s’empressa de préciser : « Mais lui-même ne savait pas de qui ils venaient. » Il hésita un instant. « Je pense que votre père a été tenu au courant. »

 _Votre père a été tenu au courant_ — la formule était suffisamment vague pour ne compromettre personne. Parker décida d’ignorer le petit bout de phrase qui, le cas échéant, mettait son père en cause. Il avait conclu un accord avec le Triumvirat et Brigitte, c’était un fait, mais il ne l’aurait jamais mise, même indirectement, en danger. Quelqu’un, quelque part, s’était servi de son nom, de ses accréditations. Elle ferma les yeux, s’efforçant d’ignorer les regards du réducteur de tête et de son animal de laboratoire qui pesaient sur sa nuque.

 _Aie confiance en moi_.

« Le Centre, murmura-t-elle. Comme c’est caractéristique du Centre. Quelqu’un donne l’ordre de tuer et s’en lave les mains. »


	7. Chapitre 6

Broots était allongé sur le sol de l’exigu cockpit, en partie enroulé dans une couverture aux armes du Centre.

Le froid s’était rapidement fait sentir, surtout dans le poste de pilotage en proie à un courant d’air, aussi Cotter et les couvertures qu’il avait découvertes avaient-ils été accueillis avec soulagement. Broots s’était faufilé dans la cabine pendant que Mlle Parker interrogeait le balayeur de Brigitte et il avait déniché une boîte à outils dans le réduit technique. A présent, allongé sur le sol du cockpit, il s’efforçait de s’y retrouver dans l’incroyable fatras qu’était devenue la radio. Le copilote n’avait pas perdu de temps à couper les fils, il les avait simplement saisis à pleines mains et avait tiré ; ils pendaient comme de grotesques petits serpentins multicolores. Broots étouffa un soupir, qui fit naître un petit nuage de buée autour de son visage. Il allait lui falloir des _heures_ pour réparer ça — en supposant que ce fût possible. D’un autre côté, raisonna-t-il... avait-il vraiment autre chose de prévu ? Les doigts gourds, il chercha une petite pince, pas plus grande qu’un instrument de manucure. Une main aux longs doigts soignés lui tendit l’engin.

« Merci, » dit-il sans y songer. Il prit la pince. Puis il se redressa d’un coup, se cogna douloureusement dans le tableau de bord et lança un regard effaré à l’homme qui se tenait accroupi à quelques centimètres de lui. « Jarod..., » balbutia-t-il.

Une seule pensée à peu près cohérente parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu’à son cerveau : il ne fallait pas que Mlle Parker les voie ensemble. Elle était convaincue que quelqu’un au Centre transmettait des informations au Caméléon, ce qui était sans doute exact, et si elle les découvrait ensemble, elle en conclurait fatalement qu’il était celui qui...

« Besoin d’aide, M. Broots ? lui proposa gentiment Jarod.

— Je... » Il s’interrompit, avala sa salive. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, il demanda avec méfiance : « Pourquoi voudriez-vous nous aider ?

— Je suis dans la même situation que vous, » répondit-il.

Broots se sentit ridicule d’avoir posé une telle question.

« Je n’ai aucune envie de retourner au Centre, reconnut Jarod, mais geler sur place ne me semble pas une façon constructive de finir mon existence. »

A moitié rassuré, l’informaticien désigna les fils qui pendaient près de lui.

« Anderson a tout bousillé. Il faut complètement...

— Quelle scène touchante. » Une odeur de cigarette trahit la présence de Mlle Parker. Elle était debout sur le seuil, les dominant de toute sa hauteur et, tout comme le Caméléon, elle avait laissé sa couverture dans la cabine, se contentant de son manteau. Broots se cogna de nouveau en essayant de se redresser, mais Jarod ne bougea pas.

« Est-ce que tu t’y connais en électronique, Mlle Parker ? » demanda-t-il.

Parker l’ignora. « Broots ?

— J’ai commencé à...

— Les téléphones cellulaires, l’interrompit-elle avec agacement. Il doit y avoir une dizaine de portables à bord de ce zinc. Ne me dites pas qu’ils sont tous déchargés ? »

Broots parvint à s’asseoir sans se causer de nouvelles bosses et il remonta frileusement la couverture sur ses épaules.

« C’est ce que j’ai voulu vous expliquer tout à l’heure. Nous sommes hors de la zone d’émission et de réception. Les signaux ne passent pas, ici.

— Quoi ?! » La question ressemblait à un aboiement.

« Eh bien, il existe à la surface du globe des zones qui échappent à... » Sa voix mourut lorsqu’il croisa le regard de la jeune femme : elle n’avait pas posé une _vraie_ question. Il rajusta le tir. « Il va me falloir des heures pour réparer la radio, et je ne suis pas certain d’y parvenir.

— Vous allez quelque part ? » Elle haussa les sourcils. « Alors mettez vous au boulot. » Elle fit signe à Jarod de se lever. « Toi, tu viens avec moi. »

Il se redressa sans protester. Elle releva légèrement le menton pour le regarder en face, et fut déstabilisée par ce qu’elle vit dans les yeux sombres : intelligence pétillante, humour, complicité, et une lueur d’affection qu’il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler. Exactement ce qu’elle y avait lu pendant des années, relevé d’une pointe de défi. Mourant d’envie de reculer ne fût-ce que d’un demi pas, elle se contraignit à rester immobile, refusant de lui donner une telle satisfaction, refusant de lui donner toute satisfaction quelle qu’elle fût.

« Tu crains que je profite de la situation pour filer ? demanda-t-il en la suivant dans la cabine.

— Je ne crains rien du tout tant que je ne te quitte pas des yeux. »

Sam et Dennis étaient occupés à calfeutrer les hublots, dont les vitres laissaient passer l’air, et Sydney passait en revue le contenu de sa mallette. Parker demanda au steward s’il y avait des jumelles à bord de l’avion et, recevant une réponse affirmative, lui ordonna de les lui apporter.

« Je n’ai remarqué aucun village dans les environs pendant que l’on essayait d’atterrir, la prévint Jarod, comprenant ce qu’elle avait en tête.

— Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus en ma bonne étoile, reconnut-elle, mais on ne risque rien de vérifier. »

Elle se passa autour du cou le cordon en cuir de la paire de jumelles que Cotter venait de lui apporter. Le jeune homme repartit dans la cuisine et en ressortit aussitôt en portant un plateau sur lequel il avait disposé des gobelets en plastique et une gigantesque bouteille Thermos.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? lui demanda Parker.

— Du café, mademoiselle. Le... euh... » Il lança un coup d’oeil en direction du sas, où Sam avait finalement installé le corps du commandant de bord. « Destour et moi emportions toujours une Thermos de café chacun, et... » Incapable de se détourner de la forme vague étendue sous le manteau au col duquel brillaient des ailes de pilote, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Apportez-en donc une tasse à Broots, » dit-elle seulement.

* * *

« Monsieur. »

La secrétaire se trouvait sur le passage de M. Parker et de Raines, apparue de nulle part, impeccable et efficace dans son tailleur gris, son visage dégagé par un chignon châtain, une légère paire de lunettes posée sur le nez. Elle était caractéristique de ces agents du Centre capables de se fondre dans une foule, parfaitement anonymes. Derrière les verres de ses lunettes, ses yeux glissèrent un instant sur Raines, comme pour en reconnaître la présence, puis se posèrent sur M. Parker. Elle lui tendit un document cacheté, attendit le signe de tête la renvoyant à son travail et s’éclipsa aussi discrètement qu’elle était venue.

M. Parker fit sauter les scellés sans manifester d’impatience, déplia la feuille de papier et lut les informations qui y étaient portées. Son expression se durcit de façon quasi imperceptible, suffisamment toutefois pour attirer l’attention de l’emphysémateux constamment à l’affût d’une faiblesse d’autrui.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il en aspirant bruyamment l’oxygène que les fins tuyaux transparents amenaient de sa bouteille sur roulettes.

M. Parker replia le papier, le rangea dans sa poche.

« Le jet du Centre a disparu des radars moins d’une heure après avoir décollé des environs de Beaver, en Alaska, énonça-t-il sans émotion apparente.

— Votre fille, son équipe et Jarod se trouvaient à bord, » crissa Raines, comme si M. Parker avait eu besoin qu’on lui rappelle cette précision.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

« Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau. Convoquez Brigitte. »

* * *

Le froid était cuisant, rendu cinglant par les rafales de vent, et avait provoqué la formation à la surface du manteau neigeux d’une épaisse couche gelée qui craquait sous les pas. Obéissant aux instructions de Parker, Jarod avait ouvert la porte du jet et était sorti de l’avion, la tête rentrée dans les épaules pour lutter contre le vent et le froid ; la jeune femme l’avait suivie, s’enfonçant jusqu’à mi-mollet dans la neige. Manteaux serrés autour d’eux, cols remontés, mains enfouies au fond des poches, ils scrutèrent le paysage.

L’avion s’était crashé entre une colline et une petite dépression, presque parfaitement à plat ; son nez s’était légèrement enfoncé dans un gros rocher — l’obstacle inconnu mais providentiel — il en avait fait dégringoler la couche de neige qui le recouvrait et il avait entamé la surface irrégulière.

Parker dérapa, ses talons hauts ne lui offrant pas une assise assez stable, et se rattrapa de justesse à l’aile de l’appareil, écartant d’un geste sec la main que Jarod tendit vers elle.

« Regarde où ça te mène, » lui lança-t-il. Elle le gratifia d’un coup d’oeil interrogateur, et il développa : « Les accords que ton père a passé avec le Triumvirat. Regarde où ça te mène.

— Mon père n’y est pour rien. » Le ton était sec, sans appel. « C’est Brigitte qui est derrière tout ça, exactement comme quand elle a essayé de faire exploser son hélicoptère.

— Brigitte reçoit des ordres. Si elle a quoi que ce soit à voir dans cette histoire, elle n’en sait probablement pas plus que toi. C’est le Centre, Mlle Parker, lui rappela-t-il, tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça fonctionne. On fournit le moins de renseignements possibles. Je crois que Dennis dit la vérité quand il affirme que Brigitte ignorait tout de ce qui se tramait. »

 _Aie confiance en moi_.

« Tes opinions ne m’intéressent pas, tu peux les garder pour toi. »

Elle sortit les mains de ses poches et releva les jumelles devant son visage, les plaquant sur ses yeux, autant pour examiner les environs que pour couper court à la discussion et s’isoler. Elle effectua un tour complet sur elle-même, grommelant lorsque la colline lui boucha la vue. Elle laissa retomber les jumelles et regarda autour d’elle.

« Aide-moi, » ordonna-t-elle en désignant l’avion.

Il parvint à lui faire la courte échelle pour l’expédier un peu rudement sur l’aile de l’appareil. La surface, recouverte d’une couche de glace, était aussi glissante qu’une patinoire et de petites stalactites s’étaient formées sur les bords. Elle vacilla sur ses talons hauts mais tint bon. Entendant des bruits sourds, Sydney apparut à la porte avec inquiétude, aperçut Parker sur l’aile, et retourna à l’intérieur en secouant la tête d’un air résigné.

« Rien, » murmura-t-elle en tournant le dos à Jarod. Exactement ce qu’elle craignait. Il allait falloir compter sur Broots pour réparer la radio. Ou sur le Centre pour envoyer des secours, et elle ne pouvait pas réellement compter sur le Centre. Sur son père, sans doute, mais pas sur le Centre.

Debout près de l’aile, Jarod scrutait les environs en attendant que Mlle Parker accepte de se rendre à l’évidence et de quitter son perchoir. Elle était d’un entêtement rare, admettant, comme le lui avait dit Connie en parlant de Mandy Weaver, que la queue de la casserole était chaude seulement lorsqu’elle s’était brûlée. Même depuis l’aile de l’avion, songea-t-il, elle ne devait pas pouvoir voir grand chose. La nuit était tombée et tout le paysage était noyé dans l’obscurité et sous un voile d’humidité.

Puis, juste au moment où il tournait la tête vers elle pour lui suggérer de retourner à l’intérieur, il perçut un mouvement. Une sorte d’éclair, furtif, saisi du coin de l’oeil, au ras du sol, trahi par le faible éclairage que constituait le tapis neigeux.

« Parker ! cria-t-il. Descends ! Descends de là ! »

Elle tourna sur elle-même, les jumelles toujours plaquées sur les yeux, et articula « Quoi ? »

Elle fournissait une cible parfaite, même de nuit, silhouette noire sur fond blanc de neige, et le tireur embusqué possédait vraisemblablement une lunette à infrarouge. Avant que Jarod ait pu esquisser un geste, un coup de feu claqua, paraissant résonner indéfiniment. Il vit les yeux de Parker s’écarquiller, sa bouche s’ouvrir sur une exclamation de surprise qu’elle ne parvint pas à prononcer. Elle bascula gracieusement, les bras écartés, et son corps retomba de l’autre côté de l’avion avec un bruit mat.


	8. Chapitre 7

_J’aurai une fille à la peau blanche comme la neige, aux cheveux noirs comme l’ébène, et aux lèvres rouges comme le sang_... C’était un conte de fées que maman lui lisait parfois quand elle était petite. Elle fronça les sourcils, incapable de se souvenir du titre, mais poursuivie par l’idée que les comparaisons étaient de circonstance.

* * *

Il y avait du sang sur la neige, chaud sur le froid, d’un rouge éclatant, violent, blessant pour les yeux. Elle désira pouvoir baisser les paupières, et elle écarquilla les yeux, sachant que si elle les fermait, elle aurait un mal fou à les rouvrir. Elle ne s’était pas évanouie, en dépit de la chute, en dépit de la douleur, elle était restée consciente, douloureusement consciente, de la brûlure dans son flanc gauche, du sang qui coulait hors d’elle, et des coups de feu qui continuaient de claquer. Elle appela, avec la sensation de hurler et la prescience qu’elle ne parvenait qu’à chuchoter. Les tirs venaient de trois directions différentes, calcula-t-elle, puis la porte de l’avion s’ouvrit et quelqu’un, de l’intérieur, se mit à répliquer. Sam sans doute, Dennis peut-être.

Jarod rejoignit Parker en rampant sous l’avion. La couche de neige avait amorti sa chute et il la découvrit allongée sur le côté, recroquevillée, du sang poissant ses vêtements et formant une petite flaque près d’elle. Elle était pâle, les traits crispés, mais consciente. Pendant quelques secondes, les occupants du jet cessèrent de tirer, puis ils lancèrent quelque chose et il y eut une explosion qui éclaira la nuit et souleva un geyser de neige et de pierre.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils balancent ? demanda Parker.

— Viens, on ne peut pas rester là. »

Il essaya, avec un luxe de précautions, de lui glisser un bras sous la nuque, l’autre sous les genoux, mais elle se débattit et parvint à se dégager.

« Je peux marcher, affirma-t-elle.

— Une fois dans ta vie, dit-il en la soulevant par la taille pour l’aider à se lever, tu ne peux pas accepter l’aide de quelqu’un ?

— Je peux marcher, » répéta-t-elle avec obstination. Elle s’accrocha à lui d’une main, l’autre pressée contre son flanc, et étouffa une plainte lorsqu’ils commencèrent à avancer, courbés en avant pour échapper aux balles.

Une nouvelle explosion se produisit à quelques mètres, qui leur permit de gagner la porte de l’avion. Sam se trouvait à l’extérieur, enfoncé dans la neige jusqu’aux chevilles, de petites bouteilles emplies d’un liquide transparent à portée de la main. Sydney et Cotter saisirent Parker par les poignets et la hissèrent à bord, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur.

A l’abri du vent, la température remontait de quelques degrés et le bruit des balles était moins assourdissant dans la cabine, presque étouffé. Laissant les balayeurs se débrouiller avec les tireurs embusqués, Jarod et Sydney aidèrent Parker à s’allonger sur une rangée de sièges, tandis que le steward allait chercher de l’eau et la trousse de secours. Broots sortit du cockpit où il avait été quasiment consigné et tournicota sur lui-même, s’efforçant de trouver quelque chose d’utile à faire.

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez balancé pour que ça saute comme ça ? » demanda la jeune femme à Sydney.

Il lui ôta son manteau et lui déboutonna sa veste sans tenir compte de ses velléités de protestations. Il se souciait peu de renseigner Parker sur leurs munitions, mais si elle n’obtenait pas de réponse, elle s’énerverait et c’était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

« Cotter et Sam ont eu l’idée de confectionner des sortes de cocktails Molotov, » répondit-il. Cela parut la satisfaire.

Elle s’étendit sur les sièges, remarqua Broots penché par-dessus les dossiers, en train de lui arranger un coussin sous la tête.

« Si ça peut apaiser vos remords, lui dit-elle, vous n’avez pas tué la balayeuse. Elle est bien vivante, c’est elle qui m’a touchée. » Elle avait vu la femme dans ses jumelles, avec une netteté surprenante, juste au moment où Jarod lui criait de descendre de l’aile de l’avion.

L’informaticien regarda le visage crispé de douleur de la jeune femme, les taches sur ses vêtements, Jarod et le psychiatre qui s’activaient autour d’elle.

« La garce, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir mis une balle entre les deux yeux. » Il y avait une sorte de stupéfaction dans son ton, portant non sur le fait que Kate avait survécu, mais sur les sentiments que la situation lui inspirait.

Jarod s’agenouilla entre les sièges et souleva la chemise de Parker ; la soie verte était imbibée de sang.

« Bas les pattes, Jarod, cracha-t-elle en serrant les dents.

— Reste tranquille, tu es sérieusement blessée. » Sa voix était calme et bienveillante, marquée d’une pointe de compassion. Quels que soient par ailleurs les différends qui l’opposaient à Parker, il ne jouait plus le jeu.

« Désolée de devoir te le rappeler, mais tu n’es pas _vraiment_ médecin. »

Elle se rendit compte avec exaspération que ni Sydney ni son rat de laboratoire ne semblaient décidés à prêter la moindre attention à ce qu’elle voulait ou disait. Ce qui, en fin de compte, n’était peut-être pas si important. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, la douleur dans son flanc gauche était de plus en plus aiguë, elle voyait le sang qui continuait de couler, tachant les sièges. Elle avait mal, et la curieuse sensation d’assister à la scène en spectatrice, presque en flottant au-dessus d’elle-même. Jarod lui avait saisi le poignet et mesurait son pouls d’une main ; il fit glisser l’autre sur sa taille et s’arrêta à l’endroit le plus douloureux, là où le liquide épais et chaud, salé, se déversait en semblant bouillonner.

« La plaie d’entrée, » indiqua-t-il à Sydney.

Le psychiatre hocha gravement la tête et ajouta : « Il faut la retourner, » si bien que Parker eut envie de leur dire qu’elle n’était pas un morceau de viande que l’on tâtait et retournait. Mais lorsqu’elle essaya d’ouvrir la bouche, elle n’eut pas la force de parler.

« Ne vous endormez pas, Parker, lui dit Sydney. Parker, vous m’entendez ? »

Elle l’entendait, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que l’entendre : il lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Mais elle n’avait pas la moindre envie de lui répondre. Ils la firent pivoter d’un quart de tour, sur le côté droit, et Jarod se pencha au-dessus d’elle, lui examina le dos. Elle se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffons.

« Je vois la plaie de sortie.

— Elle perd beaucoup de sang, murmura Broots avec inquiétude.

— Un bandage devrait ralentir l’hémorragie. »

Sans qu’ils aient besoin de se concerter, Jarod prépara les pansements tandis que Sydney effectuait un point de compression. Le psychiatre prit la main de Parker dans la sienne et chercha son pouls ; la fréquence de pulsation commença à baisser lentement lorsque l’hémorragie ralentit.

« Docteur ! » La voix de Sam venait du sas et Sydney releva à demi la tête ; il était la seule personne à bord à pouvoir se prévaloir de ce titre. « Dennis est blessé.

— Je viens dans un instant, dit-il fermement. Mlle Parker a besoin de soins.

— Allez-y, lui dit Jarod. Je vais nettoyer la plaie et faire le bandage. Broots m’aidera, s’il le faut. »

* * *

Il y avait Jarod qui lui passait un tampon d’eau glacée sur la taille, absorbant le sang qui avait suinté de la plaie, et Cotter qui, en éclairant Jarod depuis l’autre côté du siège, l’éblouissait avec sa foutue lampe, et Broots qui lui tapotait et lui pinçait les joues en lui parlant tout contre l’oreille pour l’empêcher de s’endormir. Lorsque Jarod passa de l’eau glacée à l’alcool à 90° — il n’y avait, avait-il affirmé, rien d’autre dans la trousse de secours — elle se mordit les lèvres et étouffa un gémissement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour se débarrasser du Caméléon ou du steward qui se trouvaient hors de sa portée, mais Broots, malheureusement pour lui, se tenait bien plus près. Broots n’était jamais où il fallait. Elle regarda le visage de l’informaticien, que la douleur et l’hémorragie rendaient un peu flou, et elle lança son poing dans cette direction ; il atteignit Broots au menton, le projetant contre le fauteuil d’en face, celui qu’avait occupé Jarod durant le vol. L’informaticien bascula avec une exclamation et se frotta la mâchoire.

Le bandage lui enserrait à présent la taille et les côtes, elle se sentait faible et compressée mais au moins le sang avait-il cessé de s’écouler. Sydney était revenu, agacé d’avoir constaté que la blessure de Dennis n’était qu’une balle lui ayant éraflé le haut du bras, puis, voyant qu’il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle, il était retourné s’occuper du balayeur. Broots, décidant qu’il ne faisait pas bon traîner dans le coin, s’était drapé dans sa couverture et avait rejoint le poste de pilotage en expliquant qu’il avait du boulot sur la radio.

Jarod s’assit sur le sol, dos appuyé contre la carlingue, entre les sièges qui se faisaient face tout à l’avant du jet. Mlle Parker était étendue sur les fauteuils, recouverte de son manteau et d’une couverture pliée en deux. Elle tremblait et transpirait, et il craignait de voir la fièvre s’installer.

« Les trois sbires de Brigitte. » Elle tourna la tête vers Jarod, le regarda ; elle était restée silencieuse pendant au moins vingt minutes. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu’il avait failli s’endormir. « Ils nous ont localisés, ils sont venus achever le boulot.

— Ils ne travaillent pas pour Brigitte. »

Elle eut un geste qui, dans une autre position, aurait pu être un haussement d’épaules.

« Brigitte, Raines... Le Centre. Quelle importance ? Ils vont achever le boulot quand même.

— On ne va pas les laisser faire. »

Elle eut un sourire qui relevait du rictus.

« Je ne crois pas être en état de faire grand-chose. Et toi, tu ne vas nulle part, Jarod. Je te l’ai dit, je ne te quitte pas des yeux. Sam et Dennis vont devoir se débrouiller seuls.

— Qu’est-ce que tu imagines que je pourrais faire ? demanda-t-il.

— Je te fais confiance pour trouver, l’imagination ne t’a jamais fait défaut. »

* * *

Brigitte n’était pas ravie d’être de retour dans le bureau de M. Parker, mais elle cachait son mécontentement derrière un masque d’indifférence et d’ennui. Elle avait entendu chuchoter, entre son bureau et celui de M. Parker, que l’avion du Centre avait disparu en vol. N’étant pas à bord — et il lui fallait en remercier la chochotte chargée de retrouver Jarod — elle ne se sentait guère concernée. L’idée qu’elle aurait dû prendre l’avion, et donc avoir disparu en même temps que Mlle Parker et son équipe, l’avait effleurée, mais elle n’y avait pas prêté plus d’attention que la nouvelle n’en méritait. Ce genre de choses arrivait parfois, un peu plus fréquemment que la moyenne nationale pour qui travaillait au Centre.

M. Parker était assis derrière le grand bureau, sa main frôlant instinctivement la statuette de Huitzilopotchli. Raines, debout sur le côté, s’agrippait à la poignée de sa bonbonne d’oxygène, paraissant craindre que quelqu’un tente de la lui arracher. Ce que, songea Brigitte avec impertinence, M. Parker pourrait bien être tenté de faire s’il venait à soupçonner l’infirme d’être pour quoi que ce soit dans la disparition de son cher ange. Pour sa part, elle n’aurait pas versé une larme sur la disparition du cher ange en question, elle aurait plutôt eu tendance à mettre le champagne à rafraîchir. Affaire de perspective, supposa-t-elle.

Elle fit du regard le tour du bureau à la recherche d’un siège ; elle n’en vit aucun, et l’expression de M. Parker lui indiqua qu’il était peu probable de le voir se lancer dans des politesses. Elle fit tourner sa sucette entre ses dents. Elle était tenaillée par une sensation bizarre, comme si quelqu’un avait été en train de les observer. Elle se demanda si M. Parker avait fait installer des caméras dans son bureau. Ou tout autre système de surveillance. C’était toujours bon à savoir.

« Le jet du Centre a disparu des radars une heure après son décollage, » commença M. Parker.

C’était elle qu’il fixait, il n’accordait pas un regard à Raines, et elle en déduisit qu’il avait déjà annoncé la nouvelle à l’emphysémateux, lequel n’avait dû se montrer outre mesure inconsolable. Elle ne voyait de lui que l’arrière du crâne, là où un greffon de peau n’avait pas fini de cicatriser. La vision de la peau rosâtre sur le crâne lisse était répugnante, et Brigitte sentit un frisson de dégoût la parcourir. Elle se demanda qui de Mlle Parker, Sydney ou Broots avait effectivement tiré sur Raines. L’avoir manqué était peut-être regrettable ; l’avoir transformé en torche vivante en faisant exploser son réservoir d’oxygène, en revanche, était un involontaire trait de génie.

« Ils n’ont atterri nulle part et n’ont pas signalé leur position, couina Raines. Nous avons vérifié tous les aéroports de la région. Il est impossible de commencer des recherches maintenant. »

Le rapport était bref et sans recours.

« Vous deviez les accompagner. Pourquoi n’étiez-vous pas à bord ? » demanda sans transition M. Parker, ses petits yeux scrutateurs toujours fixés sur la jeune femme.

Brigitte releva la tête, la question lui faisant prendre conscience qu’elle avait peut-être tort de ne pas se sentir concernée par la disparition de l’avion transportant le cher ange. Elle était sur la sellette.

« Je n’ai pas pris cet avion parce que votre fille m’en a empêchée.

— Vous aviez reçu des ordres, Brigitte. » La voix de Raines était haletante. « Pourquoi ne pas y avoir obéi ?

— Mlle Parker a fait en sorte que les ordres soient modifiés. » Ses yeux passèrent de Parker à Raines. « Lorsque vous m’avez transmis les instructions de la Tour, vous saviez aussi bien que moi qu’elle s’y opposerait.

— Il vous revenait de les faire respecter. »

Brigitte étudia tour à tour les deux hommes, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. C’était sans issue, bien sûr. Quelqu’un, quelque part, avait donné un ordre, un ordre qu’il était à présent impossible de vérifier, dont il était impossible de connaître la cause et la provenance. Raines lui avait transmis les instructions, supervisé par M. Parker, et le cher ange avait apporté son petit amendement. Mais pas la moindre possibilité de découvrir qui se trouvait en réalité à la source.

 _S’il y a le moindre problème, ce sera votre tête que je mettrai sur le billot_.

« Je devais être accompagnée de trois balayeurs. Deux d’entre eux m’ont été imposés. Je ne travaille pas dans de telles conditions. »

Brigitte, remarqua M. Parker avec intérêt, avait abandonné ses habituelles minauderies.

« Vous travaillez dans les conditions que le Centre décide. Nous avons un accord, » lui rappela-t-il.

La sucette jaillit hors de la bouche de la jeune femme comme son sourire s’élargissait, au point de devenir nettement cynique.

« C’est véritablement _Big Brother_ , commenta-t-elle.

— Il serait... vivement souhaitable que Mlle Parker rentre saine et sauve à Blue Cove. »

La voix, grave mais féminine, n’était certainement pas celle de M. Parker ou de M. Raines. Brigitte tourna la tête vers la source du son et elle vit une femme faire un pas en avant pour sortir du coin plongé dans l’ombre dans lequel elle se tenait, une Noire mince et élégante en tailleur marine. La nettoyeuse la dévisagea — son impression d’être observée était donc justifiée, bien qu’il ne se fût pas agi d’une caméra.

« Madame la Directrice ?

— Nous ne souhaitons pas qu’il arrive quelque chose à Mlle Parker, et à son équipe, reprit la Directrice. Sans parler de Jarod.

— Détail dont le Triumvirat aurait dû se soucier avant de m’imposer du personnel que je ne connaissais pas. »

La Directrice ne cilla pas, mais un muscle frémit sur sa joue.

« Le Triumvirat sait quelles sont ses responsabilités, Brigitte, dit-elle avec dureté. Il vous a donné une autre chance : ne l’amenez pas à le regretter. »

Elle se tourna vers M. Parker pour lui laisser la parole.

« Vous organiserez les recherches, annonça celui-ci. Vous avez douze heures pour localiser le jet et ramener ses passagers à Blue Cove.

— Moi ? » releva-t-elle, préférant éviter de demander ce qu’il se passerait si elle n’obtenait pas de résultats satisfaisants dans le délai imparti.

Il n’y avait pas un employé du Centre pour ignorer les différends qui l’opposaient à Mlle Parker, et il s’agissait là d’un euphémisme. Le terme de “différend” pouvait difficilement s’appliquer de façon littérale à deux personnes qui avaient manqué s’entre-tuer.

« Vous êtes à la tête de la Décontamination. » Contrairement à la Directrice, M. Parker ne se départait pas de son ton courtois — pas pour l’instant en tout cas — même si les paroles étaient sèches. « Alors décontaminez cette situation. »

* * *

Sam et Dennis se tenaient dans le sas du jet, lançant par intermittence des coups d’oeil inquiets en direction de la cabine. La voix de Mlle Parker leur parvenait de façon irrégulière, rauque et basse.

Le steward sortit de la cuisine avec une sorte de clef et leur fit signe de reculer. Se penchant, il souleva le tapis de sol, ce qui découvrit une trappe découpée dans le plancher de l’avion, et il enfonça le passe dans la serrure.

« La trappe menant à la soute, expliqua-t-il. Elle a deux issues sur l’extérieur, une à bâbord et l’autre à tribord. Si vous sortez par l’écoutille bâbord, la colline devrait vous protéger. »

Sam approuva. « Ils ne l’avaient pas escaladée, tous les tirs étaient à notre hauteur. Ils n’auront pas eu le temps de grimper là-haut par ce froid et avec ce vent.

— Vous devriez demander à Mlle Parker de nous envoyer le Caméléon, » commença Dennis.

Appuyé à la paroi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Sydney laissa échapper un sourire.

« Vous pouvez abandonner cette idée, dit-il au balayeur. Elle ne le laissera pas s’éloigner. »

* * *

M. Parker attendit que Raines et Brigitte fussent sortis de son bureau, le premier en tirant son indispensable réservoir d’oxygène, la seconde en paraissant sautiller sur ses bottes à hauts talons en dépit de la fureur qui l’habitait. On pouvait faire confiance à la nettoyeuse sur un point — et c’était bien le seul — elle ne laissait pas transparaître ce qu’elle pensait vraiment.

Ses doigts s’égarèrent sur la forme torturée de Huitzilopotchli.

 _Aie confiance en_ moi _: elle ne serait d’aucune utilité_. Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

« M. Parker ? » l’appela la Directrice. Elle se tenait toujours dans l’angle du bureau, à moitié dans la lumière et à moitié dans l’ombre, une posture aussi emblématique de sa position que l’était le dieu aztèque de celle dans laquelle lui se trouvait. « Quelles seraient vos intentions envers Brigitte dans l’hypothèse où elle échouerait à remplir la mission que vous lui avez confiée ? »

Répondre à la question était presque aussi futile que la poser.

« Je pense que nous serons d’accord pour estimer qu’un tel d’échec ne saurait se produire parmi nos cadres. »


	9. Chapitre 8

« Passe-moi mon flingue. »

Mlle Parker désigna du regard le 9 mm qui reposait sur le siège en vis-à-vis. Sydney l’avait abandonné là un peu plus tôt, quand il avait enlevé à la jeune femme son manteau, sa veste et la ceinture de son pantalon. Jarod tourna la tête vers l’automatique, mais sans esquisser un geste pour l’attraper.

« Tu n’as pas peur que j’en profite pour m’en servir contre toi ? releva-t-il.

— Après m’avoir soignée comme une bonne petite infirmière ? Ca serait absurde. »

Elle n’avait pas tort, reconnut-il en saisissant l’arme. La crosse était poisseuse de sang, qu’il essuya sur la serviette qu’il avait déjà utilisée pour nettoyer la blessure de Parker. Il posa le revolver sur le fauteuil, à portée de la main droite de la jeune femme, négligeant de lui faire remarquer qu’elle n’était pas en état de tirer, sans doute pas même de viser. Elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Un échange de coups de feu éclata à l’extérieur, quelques balles venant même ricocher sur la carlingue du jet.

Une exclamation échappa à Parker lorsqu’une crampe ressemblant à un coup de poignard lui déchira l’estomac, sans avertissement, et des gouttes de sueur jaillirent à la racine de ses cheveux. Mais, pensa-t-elle avec cynisme, il était dans l’ordre des choses que son ulcère se rappelle à elle en cet instant précis. La douleur, vive et aiguë, lui fit presque oublier les élancements sourds de la blessure de son flanc.

Jarod se pencha sur elle, lui essuya le front, lui tendit une petite bouteille d’eau dans laquelle quelqu’un avait plongé une paille coudée afin qu’elle pût boire sans bouger. Elle écarta la bouteille d’un claquement de la main.

« Dis à Sydney de m’apporter le pansement gastrique.

— Il est occupé, » répondit Jarod.

A préparer des cocktails Molotov dans les bouteilles du bar du bord, compléta-t-elle _in petto_. Une arme d’anarchiste, ça, curieux d’imaginer Sydney en anar.

Avant qu’elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour en faire la remarque à Jarod, et lui préciser qu’elle ne voulait pas le voir fouiner dans ses affaires, il ouvrit le sac de voyage de chez Gucci que le steward avait remonté de la soute à bagages. Il fouilla dans les vêtements — cuir, soie et laine — qu’elle gardait dans le coffre de sa voiture pour les urgences comme celles-ci, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Fair-play. Il ne tirait pas sur les ambulances. Il saisit la trousse de toilette, souleva le rabat et découvrit trois petites bouteilles emplies d’un liquide d’un rose écoeurant.

De nouveaux coups de feu se firent entendre. Sam et Dennis s’efforçaient d’empêcher leurs adversaires d’atteindre la colline. Ils savaient, mieux que quiconque, qu’il ne fallait jamais, _jamais_ , laisser l’ennemi vous encercler, et moins encore lui permettre de prendre une position en surplomb.

« Laisse-moi aller les aider, » demanda Jarod. Il glissa la main sous la nuque de Parker pour lui soulever la tête et l’aider à boire. « On est à des kilomètres de tout, comment veux-tu que je m’enfuie ? »

Elle avala la dose de médicament et ferma les yeux.

« Non, » refusa-t-elle simplement.

Souriant avec amertume, il referma la petite bouteille et la remit dans la trousse.

« Comment est-ce qu’on en est arrivé là ? » demanda-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le sol moquetté.

Enfants, ils avaient eu confiance l’un en l’autre. Elle avait constitué son lien quasi unique avec la réalité, avec le monde extérieur, avec une normalité bien précaire. Elle lui avait parlé de sa mère après que celle-ci avait été tuée, à peine quelques mots mais peut-être les plus précieux, considérant le silence qu’elle observait sur le sujet. Indéniablement les plus précieux — _Sa voix est à l’intérieur de toi_. Ils avaient désobéi aux instructions qu’ils avaient reçues, chacun de leur côté, faisant alliance contre le Centre, contre Sydney même. Il se demanda si le psychiatre était au courant de cela.

« Comment est-ce qu’on en est arrivé là ? » répéta-t-elle. Les yeux bleus se braquèrent sur lui. « Eh bien, pour résumer la situation, je dirigeais la sécurité d’un endroit dont tu t’es enfui.

— C’est vraiment aussi simple que ça pour toi ?

— Ce n’est pas plus compliqué, » affirma-t-elle.

Elle continuait de le regarder dans les yeux. Mlle Parker avait cette capacité, qu’il partageait, de pouvoir regarder les gens en face et de leur mentir sans sourciller. Il n’en restait pas moins qu’il savait qu’elle mentait.

* * *

Broots souffla sur ses doigts engourdis, les referma autour du gobelet en plastique empli de café que venait de lui apporter Cotter, les rentra un instant dans les manches de sa parka ; rien de tout cela ne parvint à les réchauffer. Il se ramassa comme il le put entre les sièges sous le tableau de bord. Un peu plus tôt, Dennis était venu draper le pare-brise et les hublots latéraux de couvertures, autant pour réduire la pénétration du froid que pour soustraire le poste de pilotage aux regards du copilote et des deux balayeurs déloyaux — où dont la loyauté était placée ailleurs, se corrigea-t-il. Mais le cockpit demeurait glacial, et chaque tir faisait sursauter Broots, lui vrillant les nerfs et lui donnant l’impression qu’il allait mourir de frayeur. Il regrettait plus que jamais de n’avoir pas réglé pour de bon son compte à Kate. Surtout lorsqu’il pensait qu’elle avait tiré sur Mlle Parker.

La plupart du temps, Parker le terrifiait. C’était clair et sans appel. Pourtant, de façon assez incompréhensible et un peu tordue, il en était venu à la considérer comme une amie. Parce qu’il savait qu’en dernier ressort, il pouvait compter sur elle. Parce que le Centre lui avait fait tellement de mal qu’il était difficile de ne pas y être sensible. Parce qu’elle s’était occupée de Debbie, contre son gré certes mais d’une façon qui avait aidé sa fille comme lui-même aurait été incapable de l’aider.

Son visage pâle et creusé lorsque Sydney et Cotter l’avaient hissée à bord, sa respiration sifflante, les mains du Caméléon couvertes de son sang tandis qu’il prenait soin d’elle, s’imposèrent à lui avec une limpidité effrayante. C’était comme avoir un instantané sous les yeux, précis, clinique, sans concession, et il regretta de nouveau de n’avoir pas tué la balayeuse.

Mais il n’était pas un tueur ; il était un informaticien, un électronicien, et s’il n’était pas capable de tuer, il devait être capable, en revanche, de réparer cette foutue radio. Pour signaler leur position, pour appeler de l’aide, pour demander un hélico d’évacuation médicale.

* * *

« Ton propre père t’a traduite devant une commission T. »

 _Aie confiance en moi_.

Un soupçon de dérision, et peut-être d’incrédulité, flottait dans le ton de Jarod. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, sachant que la provocation avait en partie pour but, mais en partie seulement, de l’obliger à réagir, à ne pas s’enfoncer. Elle s’affaiblissait, consciente des tremblements qui l’agitaient tout entière par saccades, et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister au sommeil.

« Comment peux-tu encore croire un mot de ce qu’il te raconte après ça ? ajouta-t-il.

— Il avait ses raisons, répliqua-t-elle brièvement.

— J’en suis sûr. Les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles il te jette habituellement dans la mêlée : avoir les mains libres. Il lance un os aux chiens, et quel os ! » Elle battit des paupières et, au tressaillement qui lui échappa, il comprit qu’il avait visé juste. « Brigitte s’y est déjà cassé les dents une fois. »

_Je suis l’os que tu donnes en pâture ?_

La remarque, parce qu’elle était justifiée, la piqua au vif. « Si tu insinues qu’il pourrait, d’une façon ou d’une autre, être derrière cette opération..., commença-t-elle.

— C’est toi qui en parles, Mlle Parker. »

Il but une gorgée de café, se demandant de quelle façon il pourrait la forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Il n’y avait pire aveugle que celui qui ne voulait pas voir, prétendait le proverbe, et c’était parfaitement vrai en ce qui concernait Parker. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait admis depuis longtemps que son père n’était pas digne de la confiance qu’elle plaçait en lui, une confiance presque illimitée, qui commençait tout juste à s’éroder. M. Parker avait poussé sa chance un peu trop loin une fois de trop.

Elle décida qu’il était préférable de changer de sujet. Elle laissa sa nuque retomber sur le petit coussin aux armes du Centre, ferma un instant les paupières et inspira à fond en s’efforçant de faire abstraction de la douleur que cela lui causait. Sans doute s’était-elle cassée une côte en tombant. Il suffisait de ne pas y penser, il suffisait de penser à des choses plus désagréables que la souffrance physique, et, en la matière, elle ne manquait pas de sujets de réflexion.

 _Je veux savoir qui a tué ma mère_.

« Que sais-tu des commissions T, de toute façon ? Rien du tout.

— J’en sais suffisamment pour ne pas avoir envie d’en apprendre davantage. Et je sais que tu t’es trouvée des deux côtés de la table. »

La remarque lui tira un sourire qui dévoila ses canines pointues.

« Le côté le plus excitant n’est pas forcément celui que tu penses, » lança-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et, dans les yeux bleus plongés dans les siens, il retrouva l’espace d’un instant la petite fille passionnée, à la fois sage et malicieuse, qui avait grandi à côté de lui. Il lança un coup d’oeil autour de lui pour s’assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

« Un jour, je t’ai demandé pourquoi les choses s’étaient terminées ainsi entre nous, » murmura-t-il.

Elle détourna les yeux.

_Pourquoi ça s’est terminé ainsi entre nous ? Nous sommes seuls, à la recherche de quelque chose. Quelle ironie, puisque tous les deux, nous cherchons la même chose. Quelqu’un à aimer, quelqu’un qui nous aime aussi._

« Comment... pourquoi... Tu ne sais donc que poser des questions, Jarod. Poser des questions et m’envoyer dans des culs-de-sac.

— Tu ne fournis pas beaucoup de réponses.

— Comment voulais-tu que les choses se terminent ? répliqua-t-elle. Une maison entourée de barrières blanches, trois enfants et un gros chien ? Je vois d’ici les conversations de fin de journée au coin du feu : moi te racontant comment j’ai fait disparaître des preuves impliquant le gouvernement dans un remake du Watergate ou une nouvelle Baie des Cochons, et toi comment tu as permis un coup d’Etat en Amérique du Sud ou au Moyen-Orient. Une petite famille tout à fait normale. »

Elle comprit, en voyant ses efforts pour ne pas sourire et la lueur amusée dans ses yeux, le traquenard dans lequel il l’avait fait tomber.

Il lui asséna le coup de grâce : « J’ignorais que tu envisageais le mariage. »

Elle se détourna, reportant les yeux sur le plafond de l’avion avec un sourire de dérision.

« Donne-moi une cigarette, demanda-t-elle.

— Dans ton état, fit-il sur le ton de la réprobation, fumer est...

— Une cigarette, l’interrompit-elle. Tu n’as pas compris, hein ? C’est pourtant toi le génie. Je vais y rester, ils n’ont pas l’intention de me laisser m’en tirer, cette fois. Je ne sais pas si tu saisis bien l’ironie de la situation : tuée par balle dans une embuscade. Exactement comme ma mère. Ils m’ont eue, finalement. »

Avec un soupir résigné, il prit l’étui et le briquet dans son manteau, alluma la cigarette, grimaçant lorsque la fumée le prit à la gorge, puis il la lui glissa entre les lèvres. Elle aspira une longue bouffée, les yeux mi-clos.

« Mlle Parker...

— Quoi ? »

La fumée la fit tousser.

Il changea de position, tira un pan de couverture sur lui. L’inactivité lui pesait, comme il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’elle pourrait lui peser. Il entendait des bruits, des murmures de conversation en provenance du sas, et de temps en temps, venant de l’extérieur, le sifflement de balles.

La tête de la jeune femme roula sur le côté ; elle attendait qu’il termine sa phrase.

« Tu ne vas pas y rester, affirma-t-il. Les gens comme toi, il faut les achever à la hache. »

Il leva le bras, posa sa main près de celle de Mlle Parker sur le fauteuil, juste assez près pour en sentir la chaleur. Comme elle ne disait rien, ne protestait pas, il prit sa main dans la sienne et sentit les doigts curieusement, inhabituellement, faibles contre les siens.

Elle le regarda, affectant d’ignorer le contact, la main qui se refermait autour de la sienne.

« Je n’ai pas l’intention de les laisser m’achever, admit-elle. S’ils veulent ma peau, ils vont devoir venir la chercher. »

Il bougea les doigts, les entrelaçant aux siens, et lui serra la main.


	10. Chapitre 9

« Mlle Parker. » La voix de Jarod la ramena en sursaut à la réalité, juste au moment où elle commençait à plonger dans le sommeil. « Mlle Parker, insista-t-il en élevant le ton. Ne t’endors pas. »

Elle était pâle, presque livide, elle avait les lèvres bleues et craquelées, les yeux cernés, le visage recouvert d’une pellicule moite qui lui faisait briller les joues et le nez. Lorsqu’il lui avait posé la main sur le front, il avait constaté qu’en dépit du froid, sa peau était à la fois brûlante et parcourue de frissons. Pour compléter le tableau, sa blessure avait recommencé à saigner, et il avait dû défaire le bandage et changer les compresses. La quantité de sang qu’elle avait perdu devenait inquiétante.

« Jarod, comment va-t-elle ? »

Sydney lui posa une main sur l’épaule, comme lorsqu’il était enfant, ce qui était rassurant. Perversement rassurant, car rien dans son enfance n’était de nature “rassurante”. Mais cette fois, il ne s’agissait plus de l’encourager à poursuivre ou terminer une simulation, il s’agissait de la réalité. _Toute mon existence n’a été qu’une longue simulation de la réalité : alors les conséquences, je les trouve plutôt bonnes_.

Pas si bonnes que ça.

« L’hémorragie avait recommencé. J’ai pu l’arrêter, mais elle aurait besoin d’une transfusion et d’être placée sous oxygène. » Il lança un coup d’oeil vers le cockpit. « Dans combien de temps Broots aura-t-il réparé la radio ? »

Cotter, qui suivait fidèlement Sydney, lança un regard inquiet en direction du Caméléon. Il avait entendu tout un tas de rumeurs à son sujet, certaines qui s’étaient avérées, et d’autres non, mais aucune qui permettait de le rendre moins inquiétant.

« Nous avons... nous avons de l’oxygène à bord. »

Les deux hommes tournèrent vivement la tête vers lui.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? s’enquit Sydney.

— Nous avons toujours un réservoir d’oxygène à bord du jet. C’est une sorte de mesure de précaution destinée à M. Raines quand il emprunte l’avion.

— Allez le chercher, ordonna Sydney.

— Bien, docteur. »

Le jeune homme s’éloigna au trot. Parker cligna des paupières et attrapa le psychiatre par le revers de son manteau.

« Il est hors de question que vous me mettiez dans le nez des tuyaux servant habituellement à Nosferatu, siffla-t-elle. Je vous parie ma main droite qu’il est impliqué dans cette embrouille.

— Si Raines avait organisé tout ça, pourquoi aurait-il fait exécuter Destour ? releva Jarod. Elle était un de ses agents.

— Pour qu’elle ne puisse pas parler, parce qu’il n’était pas sûr d’elle. Il y a des dizaines de raisons. Le détail t’a sans doute échappé, mais ce bon vieux Raines n’accorde pas à la vie humaine le même respect que toi. »

Sydney se dégagea de la prise de la jeune femme.

« Vous aurez plus de chances de tirer les choses au clair en rentrant vivante à Blue Cove, Mlle Parker, » dit-il avec bon sens.

Elle ne pouvait que souscrire. Là où le réducteur de tête se berçait d’illusions, en revanche, c’était s’il pensait sincèrement qu’il serait possible de faire la lumière sur cette affaire. Elle doutait qu’il fût aussi naïf.

Cotter revenait dans la cabine en tirant derrière lui une bouteille sur roulettes dont le grincement métallique évoquait sinistrement M. Raines. Il tendit, dans la direction approximative de Sydney et Jarod car il ignorait auquel des deux le remettre, un masque sous emballage stérile.

* * *

Elle avait à présent un bandage propre et un tuyau qui lui injectait un air douceâtre et humide directement dans le nez — elle se demanda comment Raines pouvait supporter cela vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. L’oxygène de Raines et les soins dispensés par Jarod. Sans doute survivrait-elle physiquement à la double épreuve que cela constituait. Mais, psychologiquement, comme l’aurait exprimé le docteur Frankenstein, ça risquait d’être mortel.

« Où est Jarod ? » demanda-t-elle au réducteur de tête lorsque, à sa grande surprise, les effets bénéfiques de l’oxygène se firent sentir et lui redonnèrent quelque force.

« Dans le cockpit. Il termine les réparations sur la radio. » Il prit la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes, en un geste qu’il avait effectué des années auparavant pour la réconforter. _Si vous voulez me parler, je suis à votre disposition_. Mais lorsqu’elle souleva de nouveau les paupières et braqua ses yeux sur lui, il se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait nul besoin d’être réconfortée. Pas cette fois.

Elle sursauta en voyant le visage de Broots penché au-dessus d’elle, les yeux agrandis d’inquiétude. L’informaticien se reposait et se réchauffait à l’arrière de l’appareil.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Mlle Parker ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Prête à courir un marathon, » répliqua-t-elle.

* * *

**_Aéroport de Fairbanks, Alaska_ **

Brigitte faisait les cent pas dans la tour de contrôle de l’aéroport de Fairbanks, consciente de jouer son poste et son influence sur le Triumvirat, voire sa tête, tout en se demandant si quelqu’un au Centre — M. Parker, par exemple, peut-être même avec le soutien de l’ange — pouvait avoir organisé un tel accident précisément dans le but de se débarrasser d’elle. Quelles que soient ces hypothétiques personnes, elle n’avait pas l’intention de leur donner satisfaction en échouant. Cependant, s’il s’agissait d’un piège, réalisa-t-elle, il était parfait car dans tous les cas de figure, elle était perdante. Même si elle repérait Mlle Parker et son équipe : il se trouverait bien quelqu’un pour sous-entendre qu’elle avait localisé le jet parce qu’elle savait où le chercher, et si elle savait où le chercher, c’était parce qu’elle...

« Remontrez-moi la carte, s’il vous plaît, » demanda-t-elle au contrôleur Geiger avec un gracieux sourire. Elle pouvait être charmante lorsqu’elle s’en donnait la peine et, de fait, le plouc était sous le charme. Elle soupçonnait qu’il aurait fait les pieds au mur si elle le lui avait demandé.

Elle étudia la carte d’état-major, la mit en relation avec les relevés des radars, et éprouva une intense frustration lorsqu’elle constata qu’il n’y avait rien de plus à en tirer. Une frustration qui se transformait en une irritation à peine contrôlable lorsqu’elle songeait qu’elle se donnait tout ce mal pour retrouver quelqu’un qu’il ne lui aurait pas déplu de ne jamais revoir.

« Au moment où ils ont quitté nos radars, lui dit Geiger, ils volaient lentement et à une altitude relativement basse.

— Donc ? l’encouragea-t-elle.

— Nous pouvons supposer qu’ils se sont rendu compte qu’ils avaient des ennuis et qu’ils ont cherché un endroit pour se poser. »

Elle hocha la tête d’un air approbateur, tout en étant intimement convaincue que le contrôleur se trompait. Le contrôleur ne connaissait pas le Centre, elle oui, et elle sentait que quelque chose dans cette histoire était loin d’être aussi simple et clair que ce type semblait le croire.

Elle se tourna vers le responsable des secours, un certain Cordell, qui affichait un air distant et légèrement ennuyé

« Pourquoi des recherches n’ont-elles pas été lancées tout de suite ? Il y avait onze personnes à bord de ce jet. »

Cordell haussa les épaules.

« Vous avez vu le brouillard ? » répliqua-t-il.

Elle avait vu, trop bien vu : son avion avait tourné une bonne heure avant de pouvoir se poser, et la tour de contrôle ne l’y avait autorisé qu’à ses risques et périls.

« Décoller sans avoir une idée de leur localisation n’aurait servi à rien, » reprit Cordell.

Brigitte regarda Willie, le balayeur que Raines avait envoyé pour “l’assister”.

« Je veux que nos hélicoptères partent dans l’heure, lui dit-elle. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de la couverture nuageuse, ou du brouillard. C’est bien compris ? »

Il hocha la tête et sortit sans avoir prononcé un mot.

« Vous vous donnez tout ce mal pour pas grand-chose, releva Cordell avec nonchalance. Pour ce que l’on en sait, ils ont peut-être franchi la chaîne de l’Alaska, ou changé de cap et se sont posés en territoire canadien. »

Brigitte ne répondit pas, elle consulta sa montre. Il lui restait quatre heures.


	11. Chapitre 10

« Comment va Mlle Parker ? »

Il n’avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c’était bien Sydney qui venait d’entrer dans le cockpit et non, comme cela aurait pu être le cas, Sam, Dennis ou Cotter. Il fallait dire qu’il avait eu trente années, trente longues années, pour apprendre à reconnaître le bruit des pas de Sydney, le son de la respiration de Sydney, les ondes que dégageait Sydney lorsqu’il pénétrait dans une pièce.

« Mieux. » Le psychiatre s’accroupit entre le siège du commandant de bord et celui du copilote. Parker lui avait expliqué, de façon lapidaire, à quel point il était stupide et dangereux de se tenir à hauteur des hublots. Aussi se forçait-il à la prudence, en partie parce qu’il ne souhaitait pas être la victime d’une balle perdue, et en partie pour ne pas mécontenter Parker. « Elle recommence à maltraiter Broots.

— Etrange de penser qu’il lui faudra remercier Raines. »

Sydney étudia l’enchevêtrement de fils multicolores que Broots avait commencé à ressouder et reconnecter ; Jarod poursuivait la tâche.

« L’hémorragie s’est arrêtée, dit-il lentement, mais si elle reprend... » Il secoua la tête, s’interrompit. Jarod leva les yeux avec inquiétude : il était rare que Sydney se trouve à court de mots ; le travail sur les mots était sa spécialité. « Si l’oxygène ne suffit pas, il faudra opérer avec ce que nous avons sous la main. »

Jarod considéra l’éventualité de procéder à une intervention dans la cabine d’un avion qui s’était écrasé, dans lequel la température baissait au point que le froid devenait insupportable, et qui, en outre, risquait à tout moment d’être attaqués par les trois agents du Centre. _Les gens comme toi, il faut les achever à la hache_.

« Eh bien, vous êtes médecin et, grâce à vous, je peux devenir tout ce que je souhaite devenir, » dit-il sans la moindre trace de reproche. Quels que soient par ailleurs ses griefs à l’égard de Sydney, il ne pouvait lui reprocher de lui avoir appris à sauver des vies.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte et Cotter passa la tête dans le cockpit, nerveux. Il avait l’habitude de Mlle Parker, et de M. Raines, de Brigitte, de la plupart des cadres du Centre, mais le Caméléon le mettait mal à l’aise. Jarod ne correspondait pas à ce qu’il avait attendu.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, docteur, dit-il à Sydney, mais Mlle Parker ne veut pas que vous restiez tous les deux seuls ici.

— Vraiment ? » Un quart de sourire éclaira le visage du psychiatre.

« Oui. Elle m’a dit de vous dire que... » Ses yeux glissèrent sur Jarod avec embarras. « ... que si vous ne sortiez pas de là tout de suite, elle allait finir par dépecer la créature du docteur Frankenstein.

— Je ne voudrais pas me rendre complice d’un acte aussi barbare, » fit Sydney en se redressant.

Le malaise du steward s’accrut.

« Mlle Parker veut que ce soit vous qui retourniez à l’arrière, dit-il à Jarod. Elle pense que vous pourriez utiliser la radio de façon... »

Sa voix mourut tout doucement, paraissant s’effilocher.

Jarod se leva en soupirant. Mlle Parker avait en partie raison en craignant qu’il puisse utiliser la radio pour son plus grand profit, mais en partie seulement puisque les réparations n’étaient pas entièrement terminées.

« Je ferais bien d’aller m’assurer que Vampirella n’a pas planté ses crocs dans le cou de Broots, » dit-il, très pince-sans-rire.

Le quart de sourire de Sydney s’épanouit pour devenir une véritable manifestation de gaieté, tandis que le steward battait précipitamment en retraite, comprenant à présent très bien la nervosité dont M. Broots était si souvent la proie : Mlle Parker et le Caméléon semblaient partager un sens de l’humour macabre qui, pour ne rien arranger, divertissait le psychiatre.

* * *

Debout dans l’allée centrale, Jarod serra les pans de son manteau autour de lui. Le froid devenait difficilement supportable.

Parker, sans aller jusqu’à avoir repris quelques couleurs, semblait moins faible et cadavérique, ses yeux luisant d’une lueur qui, il ne l’ignorait pas, était due à la fièvre. Mais au moins son regard parvenait-il à se focaliser de nouveau, son attention à se fixer.

« La radio est réparée ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il accepta l’ouverture et considéra que la hache de guerre demeurait enterrée entre eux, au moins provisoirement. Il secoua la tête et revint prendre sa place entre les deux rangées de sièges, assis par terre, dos au fuselage.

« Tu ne m’as pas laissé le temps de terminer.

— Très bien, approuva-t-elle.

— Très bien ? fit-il. Mlle Parker, plus tôt nous pourrons signaler notre position et mieux ce sera.

— Broots s’en occupera dès qu’il aura récupéré. Je ne veux plus que tu t’approches de cet émetteur.

— Tu crains que j’en profite pour organiser mon évasion, devina-t-il.

— Ce serait stupide de ne pas essayer — tu n’es pas stupide, n’est-ce pas, Jarod ? »

Son ton avait perdu de son mordant, elle luttait pour rester elle-même.

« Tu ne penses pas que ta vie a plus de prix que le fait de me ramener ou non au Centre ?

— Plus de prix pour qui ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et ne lâcha plus son regard, le mettant au défi de répondre.

« Pas pour ton père, en tout cas. » C’était une pirouette, reconnut-il, qui lui permettait à la fois de se tirer de la situation délicate dans laquelle il s’était laissé piéger, et d’amener le sujet, tout aussi délicat, qui l’avait taraudé tout le temps qu’il avait passé dans le poste de pilotage à travailler sur la radio.

« Ne recommence pas, lança-t-elle avec exaspération. Mon père n’a rien à voir dans tout ça. »

 _Aie confiance en moi_.

« Si tu en es aussi sûre, tu peux aussi bien m’écouter. »

_Comment peux-tu encore avoir confiance en lui ?_

« Tu ne penses pas que tout a été un peu trop facile ? insista-t-il. Pourquoi les balayeurs se sont-ils compliqué la tâche en préparant un crash alors qu’ils auraient simplement pu poser une bombe ?

— Difficile de faire croire à un accident, avec une bombe.

— Tu peux faire confiance au Centre pour ne pas laisser traîner de telles preuves. Et même dans le cas contraire, pourquoi n’ont-ils pas attendu que l’avion arrive au-dessus de la chaîne de l’Alaska, là où il aurait été quasiment impossible d’atterrir ?

— Mauvais timing. Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, leur opération a tourné court. »

Considérant l’état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait, Parker répondait avec aisance et rapidité. Il la regarda attentivement, la soupçonnant d’avoir tout comme lui remâché les circonstances de l’accident et d’en avoir tiré des conclusions sinon identiques, au moins analogues aux siennes. Questions et réponses avaient déjà été étudiées — les questions qu’elle se posait, les réponses qu’elle aurait aimé pouvoir y apporter.

« Elle a tourné court parce qu’elle était programmée pour tourner court. » Il parlait à mi-voix, soucieux de ne pas être entendu par les balayeurs et le steward. « S’ils voulaient vraiment nous tuer, pourquoi est-ce qu’ils n’ont pas encore donné l’assaut ? » reprit-il.

 _Aie confiance en moi_.

« Tu voudrais me faire croire que mon père aurait organisé tout ça ? Et pourquoi ?

— Qui sera chargé des recherches ? »

 _Votre père a été tenu au courant_.

« La Décontamination. Autrement dit Brigitte. » Elle laissa échapper un ricanement. « Laisse-moi te dire que si cette pétasse est chargée de nous localiser, on peut commencer à creuser nos tombes. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je crois au contraire qu’elle va se démener pour retrouver cet avion, parce qu’elle est doublement responsable : la sécurité du voyage n’a pas été assurée et elle doit à présent localiser le jet. Et quelle tête tomberait s’il arrivait quelque chose à la fille adorée de M. Parker ? »

La main de Parker jaillit, le crocheta par le revers de son manteau, et la jeune femme le tira vers elle avec violence, leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine l’un de l’autre. Il sentit son souffle sur sa peau, précipité et irrégulier, mélange de colère et de souffrance.

« La balayeuse a tiré sur moi, lui rappela-t-elle, les dents serrées. Tu penses que mon père aurait donné l’ordre de tirer sur moi ?

— S’il y a eu une erreur de timing, c’est seulement à ce moment-là qu’elle a eu lieu. Tu as bougé juste au moment où elle a tiré. Si tu ne t’étais pas retournée, elle t’aurait manquée. Volontairement manquée. Tu connais aussi bien que moi les compétences des tireurs d’élite qu’emploie le Centre.

— Tu vois des conspirations partout.

— J’ai été élevé au Centre tout comme toi, Mlle Parker. »

Avec une exclamation de mépris, elle le lâcha et le repoussa d’une bourrade. Le mouvement lui causa un élancement, une douleur fulgurante dans le flanc et les côtes, mais elle serra les dents et ne dit rien. Du reste, elle avait fait cela très bien pendant des années, serrer les dents et se taire, une sorte d’entraînement.

_Comment peux-tu encore avoir confiance en lui ?_

Elle reposa sa nuque sur le coussin et ferma résolument les yeux. Le raisonnement de Jarod était absurde, bien sûr, mais il se tenait — la douleur passa de son flanc à son estomac, plusieurs fois, l’incitant à demander de l’aide à Jarod, ce qu’elle se refusa à faire. Brigitte avait dû recevoir une limite de temps avec ses instructions ; le Centre savait que l’appareil avait disparu au-dessus de l’Alaska, qu’il faisait froid, que le temps pressait. Il était donc logique que la nettoyeuse reçût une limite de temps. La question était de savoir ce qui arriverait à la blonde si le temps imparti touchait à sa fin sans qu’elle les eût retrouvés. Sa propre équipe recevrait-elle l’ordre de “décontaminer” sa patronne ? L’idée d’être débarrassée d’elle de façon aussi définitive était loin de déplaire à Parker. Les méthodes que cela impliquait, en revanche, étaient nettement moins séduisantes. _Aie confiance en moi_. Et le commandant Destour était morte. Une nouvelle nausée la saisit, due non pas à la douleur mais à la prise de conscience, et elle se tourna tant bien que mal sur le côté pour essayer de l’apaiser. Une suée froide la couvrit tout entière, et elle sentit les mains de Jarod sur son épaule pour l’aider à bouger, sur son visage pour essuyer la transpiration qui lui mouillait le front.

« Mon père n’aurait pas mis ma vie en jeu pour se débarrasser de la sorcière à la sucette, » lui dit-elle. Elle s’accrocha à la couverture. Elle sentait la fièvre en elle. Extérieurement, elle grelottait, contrainte de serrer les dents pour les empêcher de claquer, et intérieurement, elle brûlait, se consumait.

_Comment peux-tu encore avoir confiance en lui ?_

« Est-ce que ce n’est pas exactement ce qu’il a fait avec la commission T ? répliqua-t-il.

— Oublie un peu les commissions T. Il savait que je n’avais rien à me reprocher... » Ce n’était sans doute pas entièrement exact mais si Jarod n’était pas dupe, la commission, ainsi que son père, l’avaient été, et c’était suffisant. « ... il savait que je m’en sortirais.

— Tout comme il savait que tu t’en sortirais cette fois. »

Elle remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, bien décidée à ne pas retirer les crocs de sa proie sans en arracher un morceau.

« Si tout ça était vrai..., fit-elle. Je me suis retournée parce que tu m’as appelée. Alors ce serait par _ta_ faute que j’ai été blessée. »


	12. Chapitre 11

Broots mit la dernière touche à la réparation de l’émetteur et laissa échapper une petite exclamation victorieuse lorsque la radio se mit à grésiller d’une façon qu’il jugea particulièrement harmonieuse. Il procéda à un balayage des fréquences et envoya un message de détresse en précisant leur localisation grâce aux coordonnées que Jarod et lui avaient calculé sous l’oeil attentif de Mlle Parker. La jeune femme, même ici au milieu de nulle part, ne laissait pas le Caméléon s’éloigner d’elle plus de deux minutes.

* * *

Il s’était installé dans un des sièges de l’autre côté de l’allée centrale, à la même hauteur que Parker pour pouvoir la surveiller. Même à cette distance, il entendait sa respiration pénible, sifflante, il devinait l’odeur fade de l’oxygène que le tuyau lui propulsait dans les narines.

Elle avait raison. Si tout cela était effectivement une opération élaborée par M. Parker dans le but d’éliminer Brigitte ou à tout le moins de saper son influence, alors il était responsable de l’état de Parker. Son père n’aurait pas donné l’ordre de tirer sur elle, même lui ne serait pas allé jusque là. Il était indirectement responsable de la maladresse de la balayeuse, il avait fait une victime de plus.

Sydney s’assit en face de lui et lui tendit une tasse de café. Dans la lueur faible des lampes de secours, le psychiatre semblait exténué, de lourds cernes sous les yeux, les rides autour de sa bouche accentuées par la fatigue et les ombres.

« Il vaudrait mieux garder ça pour Mlle Parker, remarqua Jarod sans prendre le gobelet en plastique.

— Nous avons tous besoin de boire quelque chose de chaud, Jarod. »

La voix de Sydney était ferme et sans appel, elle ressemblait à celle qu’il employait pour lui parler quand il était encore enfant et se montrait rétif à une simulation. Sans y songer, il saisit la tasse en refermant ses doigts autour du petit récipient pour les y réchauffer et il avala une gorgée.

« D’après Mlle Parker, tu penserais que son père serait la cause de... » Le psychiatre s’interrompit, regarda autour de lui la cabine dévastée. « ... de tout cela. » Jarod attendit qu’il poursuive. « Je crois que c’est parfaitement possible.

— Vous êtes aussi cinglés l’un que l’autre, lança Parker depuis l’autre côté de l’allée, d’une voix qui manquait de conviction.

— Combien de fois vous a-t-il déçue ? » répliqua le psychiatre.

Il s’agissait moins d’une question que d’un rappel.

* * *

Sam était allongé sous la carlingue du jet, protégé de la neige par une bâche en plastique qui ne remplissait pas tout à fait la fonction qu’on lui avait dévolue puisque les pans de son manteau étaient trempés. Il en serait sans doute quitte pour une bonne bronchite, ce qui valait mieux que de laisser leurs adversaires approcher suffisamment du jet pour pouvoir donner l’assaut. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de juger étrange que les trois balayeurs ne soient pas encore passés à l’attaque, mais il savait ce que lui répondrait Mlle Parker s’il lui faisait part de son opinion. On le payait pour obéir, pas pour penser. La plupart du temps, d’ailleurs, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Que Mlle Parker ait été blessée, et soignée par le Caméléon, cependant, changeait quelque peu les données du problème.

Il regarda sa montre ; Dennis allait venir le relever dans dix minutes. Peut-être, en faisant son rapport à Mlle Parker, devrait-il insister davantage sur le fait qu’aucun mouvement ne s’était produit depuis plus d’une heure ?

* * *

A demie assise sur la rangée de sièges, Parker regarda Jarod se laisser glisser sur le sol près d’elle. Il tenait un distributeur de Pez et une barre de céréales.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot.

« Si tu comptes de nouveau m’expliquer pourquoi tu penses que mon père est un psychopathe, inutile de te fatiguer. » Sa diction était lente, pâteuse.

Il déchira l’emballage de la barre de céréales et lui tendit le biscuit.

« C’est tout ce que Cotter a pu trouver. » Il avala un bonbon. « Je ne pense pas que ton père soit un psychopathe, Mlle Parker, je pense qu’il sait exactement ce qu’il fait. »

Il y eut un courant d’air glacé quand Dennis ouvrit la porte arrière pour aller relever Sam. Parker lança un regard en direction du sas, soupirant avec exaspération lorsque les dossiers des sièges lui bouchèrent la vue. Elle n’accordait qu’une confiance très limitée au balayeur. Il n’avait rien tenté contre eux pour l’instant, cela ne signifiait pas qu’il allait s’en tenir là. Il travaillait pour Brigitte. Même si Jarod avait raison, la nettoyeuse pouvait sans doute retourner la situation à son avantage d’une façon ou d’une autre et...

Des spéculations dénuées d’intérêt : Jarod n’avait pas raison. Son père n’aurait pas permis une telle chose, il aurait encore moins donné de tels ordres.

_Comment peux-tu encore avoir confiance en lui ?_

« Mlle Parker... »

Sam se tenait dans l’allée, au bout de la rangée de sièges, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il la regardait, ignorant Jarod comme si le Caméléon n’avait pas été là. Elle aurait aimé être capable d’agir à l’instar du balayeur.

« Rien n’a bougé dehors depuis plus d’une heure. On dirait qu’ils sont partis. »

Ils n’étaient pas partis. Ils étaient quelque part, tapis dans l’ombre, et ils attendaient leur heure. En quelque trente ans, leurs méthodes n’avaient pas fondamentalement changé.

« Ils ont peut-être servi de petit déjeuner à une famille d’ours blancs, lança-t-elle.

— Mademoiselle, insista-t-il, je pense vraiment que... »

Jarod se redressa pour lui poser la main sur l’épaule. Il essaya de l’entraîner vers le sas.

« Mlle Parker a besoin de se reposer. »

Le balayeur le repoussa sèchement et pointa son arme sur lui ; Jarod regarda le canon appuyé contre sa poitrine.

« On est déjà passé par là, Sam, remarqua-t-il. Vous auriez finalement reçu l’autorisation de me tuer ? »

Il y eut le clic caractéristique d’un revolver que l’on armait, et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers Parker. Elle pointait son 9 mm sur eux. Jarod la considéra et songea que s’il lui avait posé la traditionnelle question quant au seul objet qu’elle emporterait avec elle sur une île déserte, elle aurait répondu son arme sans l’ombre d’une hésitation. Mais pour l’heure, sa main tremblait et son regard était tellement flou qu’il doutait qu’elle fût seulement capable de viser.

« Je ne veux plus vous entendre, » siffla-t-elle.

Sydney apparut soudain et entraîna Sam avec lui. Elle étouffa un soupir de soulagement.

Soulevant les couvertures, Jarod vérifia son pansement puis l’obligea à s’allonger sur les fauteuils. Elle s’exécuta, les mâchoires crispées, frissonnant de fièvre et de douleur mais sans émettre de plainte, et il regretta de nouveau qu’elle refuse ainsi toute aide, toute compassion. Sa respiration était laborieuse, sifflante, rappelant celle de Raines, similitude encore accrue par les tuyaux qui la reliaient au réservoir d’oxygène.

Elle cligna des yeux. Des silhouettes dansaient devant elle, évanescentes, sans consistance, une femme en tailleur clair et des hommes en costumes noirs, et lorsque la jeune femme se retourna, elle vit qu’il s’agissait de sa mère. La ressemblance — une ressemblance qui était à la fois une provocation et une menace pour ceux qui l’avaient tuée, et une punition pour son mari — entre elles était telle, cependant, qu’il pouvait aussi bien s’agir d’elle-même. Une multitude de petits points rouges, marques de couleur dans un univers en noir et blanc, s’arrondissaient sur la veste claire, s’élargissaient au point de se rejoindre, de former une tache carmin qui semblait aller grossissant et s’obscurcissant. Elle était en train de mourir, sans une plainte, debout, souriante, impassible, indifférente à son sort. _On ne peut pas tuer quelqu’un qui est déjà mort_ , Sydney avait eu raison sur ce point.

Le visage de Jarod flottait, tour à tour proche et lointain. Exterminés, les enfants que sa mère avait sauvés, les enfants pour lesquels elle s’était sacrifiée. Peut-être avait-il mieux valu pour Jarod, en fin de compte, qu’il reste prisonnier du Centre pendant tout ce temps. Ne serait-il pas mort si Catherine Parker avait réussi à le faire évader ?

_Je veux savoir qui a tué ma mère._

« Je veux savoir qui a tué ma mère. »

Jarod saisit une des serviettes en papier que lui avait apportées le steward et il essuya délicatement le front de la jeune femme. Le pansement était de nouveau rouge de sang, sa respiration devenait plus pénible à chaque minute, sa température augmentait. _Une erreur de timing_. Il était prêt à parier que des têtes allaient tomber. Des têtes allaient tomber.

« Chut, reste tranquille, » dit-il. Il murmura son prénom, le prénom qu’elle lui avait chuchoté à l’oreille alors qu’ils n’étaient que des enfants, bravant l’interdiction qu’elle avait reçue. Il était une des rares personnes à le connaître et il ne l’employait jamais ; le prononcer équivalait à évoquer à voix haute un secret bien gardé.

Elle souleva soudain les paupières et écarquilla les yeux pour les garder ouverts, les braquant sur lui. Elle lui agrippa le poignet avec force, en arborant une expression telle qu’il ne se soucia guère de la douleur que lui causait la griffure.

« Jarod, articula-t-elle. Qui a tué ma mère ? »

Il secoua la tête, impuissant, et en dépit de la peine, de la fièvre, de la souffrance, elle fut convaincue qu’il ne mentait pas, ne se lançait pas dans un nouveau jeu de piste, ne l’entraînait pas dans une nouvelle chasse au trésor dont elle ne verrait jamais le bout. Il desserra la main crispée sur son poignet et la prit délicatement entre les siennes.

« Promets-moi..., » commença-t-elle. Elle s’interrompit pour se passer la langue sur les lèvres, essayant de les humecter. Mais elle n’avait plus de salive et un goût de sang, répugnant, métallique, lui envahissait la bouche.

« Je continue de chercher des indices, » lui assura-t-il. Il n’aurait pu faire autrement même s’il l’avait voulu. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier le visage de Mlle Parker lorsqu’un balayeur l’avait traînée, hurlant, suppliant, pleurant, dans le laboratoire de simulation.

Et il le devait à Catherine Parker, qui avait essayé de le sauver. Qui avait sauvé certains des enfants prisonniers au Centre et l’avait payé de sa vie.

Elle secoua la tête et un sourire belliqueux joua sur ses lèvres. Terminée, la ressemblance avec maman, maman n’avait jamais souri de la sorte.

« Non, dit-elle. Promets-moi que si je ne m’en sors pas, tu ne les laisseras pas te ramener à Blue Cove. Ne les laisse pas gagner sur les deux tableaux. »

Il ramassa la bouteille d’eau et lui glissa la paille entre les lèvres.

« Tu vas t’en sortir, Mlle Parker, lui affirma-t-il. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir au Centre. »

* * *

Broots se redressa vivement, oubliant dans sa hâte sa couverture sur le sol. Il sortit du cockpit, déboucha dans la cabine, et aperçut Sydney et Sam à l’arrière de l’appareil. Puis il tourna la tête vers les sièges sur lesquels était étendue Mlle Parker et il se figea, soudain transformé en statue de sel. Le Caméléon était penché sur elle et lui essuyait le visage à l’aide d’une serviette en papier, manifestant un soin qui dépassait de beaucoup la simple prévenance.

Jarod interrompit sa tâche le temps de lui lancer un regard. Broots s’agita, mal à l’aise. Il aurait préféré que Sydney se trouvât près de lui.

« Je... j’ai pu envoyer un message de détresse. Ils vont nous envoyer un hélico. » Il avait l’impression d’être profondément ancré dans le sol, et incapable de détourner les yeux de l’étrange tableau. « Comment va Mlle Parker ? ajouta-t-il.

— Elle a perdu conscience et sa température est très élevée. »

Broots contempla le corps de la jeune femme, une vague forme sous la pile de couvertures, agitée de tremblements et de gestes incontrôlés. La vision, ou plus exactement le concept de Mlle Parker réduite à une telle impuissance, vulnérable et désarmée, était bien plus effrayant que toutes les menaces, proférées ou tacites, qu’elle avait pu faire pleuvoir sur sa tête — car si le Centre pouvait avoir raison d’elle, comment lui pouvait-il espérer s’en sortir ?

« Mais elle ne... » Jarod ne le regardait plus, toute son attention de nouveau dévolue à la jeune femme. « Ca va aller, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

— Dans combien de temps les secours doivent-ils arriver ? »

* * *

« Une quarantaine de minutes, à présent. »

Brigitte était debout, téléphone cellulaire rivé à l’oreille, devant une carte topographique dans le petit bureau que Geiger avait mis à sa disposition dans la tour de contrôle de l’aéroport. Willie se tenait sur le côté, un demi pas en arrière, si bien qu’il entrait tout juste dans son champ de vision périphérique. Mais elle ne comptait pas donner au balayeur la satisfaction de se retourner pour le regarder en face.

« Dites à notre hélicoptère de se tenir prêt, j’arrive dans un instant, » lui dit-elle.

Sans bouger d’un iota, elle attendit qu’il fût sorti de la pièce pour reprendre sa conversation téléphonique. Elle ignorait qui elle avait au bout du fil exactement. M. Parker bien sûr, qui avait pris l’appel, mais sans doute aussi Raines, peut-être la Directrice.

« Le jet a été localisé, dit-elle à ses interlocuteurs. Nous serons sur place dans quarante minutes. Ils nous ont signalé par radio un blessé grave.

— Qui ? »

Le ton de M. Parker était sec et glacial.

« Mlle Parker. Et le commandant de bord est morte. »

L’ange avait pris une balle dans le ventre, semblait-il. Curieux. Brigitte aurait pensé que cette garce avait le cuir assez épais pour être à l’épreuve des balles. La nouvelle, cependant, l’avait plongée dans les affres du doute, car le message ne précisait pas qui avait fait feu sur Parker. Certainement pas Jarod, quoi qu’il en soit. Le Caméléon, presque élevé au biberon par Sydney, était un pacifique qui n’avait recours à la violence qu’en dernière extrémité, et Brigitte était convaincue qu’il n’aurait jamais essayé de blesser, encore moins de tuer, Parker. Un sourire lui échappa. Elle aurait volontiers donné un lot de sucettes pour savoir quels liens unissaient véritablement le chasseur et sa proie. Et qui était le chasseur et qui était la proie en réalité.

M. Parker avait coupé la communication.


	13. Chapitre 12

Sydney regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois en trente minutes. Il s’était assis à la place qu’avait occupé Jarod durant leur bref vol, en face de Mlle Parker. La jeune femme avait sombré dans l’inconscience et rien de ce que Jarod ou lui avaient pu essayer ne l’avait ranimée. Elle délirait, laissant échapper des fragments de phrases, et sa tête oscillait sur le coussin.

« Elle va de plus en plus mal, » lança soudain Jarod avec rancoeur. Il était resté silencieux depuis que le psychiatre s’était assis près de lui ; il veillait sur Mlle Parker, la main refermée autour de son poignet pour surveiller son pouls. « Ils massacrent des innocents, ils volent des enfants, ils s’entretuent. » Il tourna la tête vers Sydney. « Comment pouvez-vous rester là-bas ?

— Tu sais pourquoi.

— Si elle meurt, je vous assure que..., commença-t-il.

— Elle ne va pas mourir. Elle est en bonne santé, et volontaire. Elle est plus forte qu’eux, Jarod. » Sydney observa une pause, le regard perdu dans le vide. « C’est une survivante. Lorsque nous survivons à certaines choses, il devient difficile de nous abattre. »

Il n’y avait aucune colère dans le ton du psychiatre. De la bienveillance et de la compréhension envers un élève d’un genre très particulier, mais pas la moindre colère à l’égard de l’institution. Non qu’il n’en éprouvât aucune, Jarod le savait, mais il se refusait à faire subir ses sentiments à autrui.

Sydney se leva pour aller rejoindre Sam à l’arrière et lui ordonner de commencer à tirer les fusées de détresse. L’hélicoptère des secours ne devait plus être très loin.

« Jarod... »

La tête de Broots apparut au-dessus de Mlle Parker, surgissant de derrière le dossier du siège. L’informaticien avait dû se réfugier dans les fauteuils ; il semblait terrorisé, et transi de froid et épuisé.

« Vous ne pensez pas vraiment qu’elle pourrait mourir, n’est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Broots avec appréhension.

 _Les gens comme toi, il faut les achever à la hache_.

Il ne répondit pas à Broots. Il venait de percevoir une sorte de grondement, et il tendit l’oreille, puis il se leva et arracha la couverture qui voilait les hublots. Broots se tassa dans son siège, craignant les balles des balayeurs ; c’était sans raison, Anderson et ses complices avaient dû filer depuis un bon moment.

Une aube blême commençait à se lever à l’est, noyant le paysage sous une lumière froide qui ne parvenait pas à préciser les formes du terrain. La neige étincelait doucement sous une fine couche de givre, portant encore les empreintes qu’ils y avaient dessinées. Eut-il fait le tour de l’avion, il aurait sans doute pu retrouver la petite flaque de sang que Mlle Parker avait laissé quand elle était tombée.

« La cavalerie, hein ? »

Il se retourna ; Parker le regardait, les yeux cernés de bistre, embrumés sous les paupières mi-closes. Il abandonna la couverture et s’agenouilla près d’elle. Un hélicoptère approchait, c’était indubitable, mais il ignorait encore s’il s’agissait d’un appareil des secours ou du Centre. Pour Parker comme pour lui, il espéra que Brigitte et son équipe ne se trouvaient pas à bord.

« Tu vas encore filer, » remarqua-t-elle. Elle ne manifestait ni défaite ni colère, ce n’était qu’une constatation.

« Tu as gagné, Mlle Parler, la rassura-t-il. Tu m’as attrapé.

— Je n’ai rien gagné du tout. » Les mots sortaient péniblement, chacun constituant une victoire sur sa fatigue et sa faiblesse. « J’aurai gagné le jour où je te bouclerai dans ta chambre au Centre. »

Elle n’était pas Brigitte, ni un des gros bras de la Décontamination. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait se targuer d’avoir remporté la partie tant qu’il ne serait pas enfermé au Centre, six ou sept niveaux sous terre, dûment surveillé.

« Tu vas avoir d’autres occasions d’essayer, » lui dit-il.

* * *

Un gros hélicoptère rouge s’était posé à quelques mètres du jet et toute une équipe en était descendue en courant, courbée en avant pour échapper aux mouvements des pales. Tandis que le médecin prenait soin de Mlle Parker et qu’une infirmière s’assurait de l’état des autres passagers, le chef d’expédition s’occupa de faire distribuer des couvertures et des rations de nourriture. Le responsable des secours, qui s’était présenté sous le nom de Cordell, avait également commencé à les questionner — qu’est-ce qui avait provoqué le crash, dans quelles circonstances la jeune femme avait-elle été blessée... ?

« Sans doute des braconniers. » Jarod mentit avec aplomb. Peu importait, la corvée de fournir des explications aux autorités ne lui revenait pas, le Centre s’en occuperait avec, cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute, son efficacité coutumière. « Vous avez décollé de Fairbanks ? ajouta-t-il.

— Oui, et nous allons y emmener votre amie, à moins que le médecin juge nécessaire de l’évacuer sur Anchorage. Ca ne sera sans doute pas utile, les soins que vous lui avez donnés l’ont bien aidée. Vous êtes toubib ?

— J’ai quelques connaissances, répondit-il évasivement. A Fairbanks, avez-vous reçu la visite de personnes à la recherche de cet appareil ? »

Cordell opina du chef.

« Une femme accompagnée de deux types. Pas très souriants. Ils prétendaient travailler avec votre amie. C’est exact ?

— Comment était la femme ?

— La trentaine, blonde, jolie. Autoritaire, précisa-t-il, et apparemment très pressée de vous retrouver. Oh, et elle avait constamment une... une sucette. » Cordell haussa les épaules, semblant trouver le détail absurde.

 _La sorcière à la sucette_.

« Brigitte.

— C’est comme ça que les deux hommes l’appelaient. Elle a dit la vérité à propos du fait qu’elle travaille avec votre amie ?

— D’une certaine façon. »

Sydney s’approcha d’eux, ses pas crissant sur la neige.

« Brigitte est ici ?

— Elle était encore à Fairbanks quand nous avons décollé, répondit Cordell, mais elle ne va sans doute pas tarder à arriver. Ils avaient un hélico à leur disposition. Excusez-moi, poursuivit-il en désignant le médecin d’un geste vague, mais je dois... »

Sydney et Jarod attendirent qu’il se fût éloigné. Délaissant Sam et Dennis, l’infirmière traversa la zone d’atterrissage pour aller prêter main forte au docteur.

« Parker va s’en sortir, » fit Sydney.

Il leva soudain la tête. Un hélicoptère noir, plus petit et plus discret que celui de l’unité de sauvetage, était en approche. Il survola le terrain du crash avant d’amorcer sa descente.

« Jarod...

— Vous devriez aller la voir. »

Le psychiatre ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander des précisions, comment il comptait échapper à ses poursuivants, et il la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot. Il aurait pu, sans doute aurait-il dû, appeler Sam et Dennis et leur ordonner de menotter et surveiller Jarod. C’était ce que le Centre attendait de lui. Mais le Centre avait toujours beaucoup trop exigé de lui, et avait trop peu donné en retour.

Il échangea un regard avec Jarod, un long regard qui exprimait tout ce qu’il ne pouvait pas dire — parce qu’il ne savait pas comment le dire et parce qu’il n’était pas sûr de devoir le faire.

« Fais attention à toi, » se contenta-t-il de lui dire. Puis il tourna les talons et rejoignit le brancard autour duquel s’activait la petite équipe médicale. A une centaine de mètres de là, l’hélicoptère du Centre se posa en soulevant une voile de neige, et trois silhouettes sombres en descendirent.

Lorsqu’il se retourna, Jarod avait disparu.

* * *

Brigitte sauta de l’hélicoptère en serrant sa doudoune autour d’elle, son automatique glissé dans la poche, et elle balaya les lieux d’un seul regard, rapide et précis. Elle repéra Mlle Parker, allongée sur une civière, les membres de son équipe, Dennis et le steward, elle reconnut Cordell et décompta les membres de l’équipe de secours. Les pilotes du jet et les deux balayeurs que le Triumvirat lui avaient imposés n’étaient pas en vue. Non plus que Jarod. Localiser les pilotes et les balayeurs n’était pas le plus urgent, mettre la main sur le Caméléon l’était davantage.

Willie et Francis descendirent à leur tour de l’appareil. Le pilote resta aux commandes sans arrêter l’hélice.

« Ne laissez pas les types du sauvetage monter à bord du jet, dit-elle, et nettoyez-moi cet endroit.

— M. Raines ne veut pas que..., commença Willie.

— M. Raines, l’interrompit sèchement Brigitte, ne veut certainement pas que ces gens découvrent que le Centre est impliqué dans le crash d’un avion. Alors nettoyez-moi cet endroit. »

* * *

Au grand dam du docteur DelAmico, Mlle Parker s’agita sur le brancard que deux secouristes étaient en train de faire glisser dans l’hélicoptère.

« Essayez de faire comprendre à votre fille que si elle ne se calme pas, les soins que nous lui prodiguons ne serviront à rien, » dit-il à Sydney avec exaspération.

Parker essaya de s’asseoir sur la civière, tout aussi exaspérée que le toubib et se demandant pourquoi les gens s’imaginaient constamment que Sydney était son père, et troublée que l’idée, en fin de compte, ne fût pas si désagréable. Le réducteur de tête la saisit par les épaules et l’empêcha de bouger. En partie réduite à l’immobilité, elle parvint à l’attraper par le revers de son manteau pour le forcer à l’écouter.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bruit de rotor ? demanda-t-elle.

— Un hélicoptère du Centre. Brigitte vient d’arriver avec une équipe de balayeurs. S’il vous plaît, plaida-t-il, tenez-vous tranquille, Parker, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. »

Elle esquissa un rictus excédé. Jusque là, Jarod n’avait pas eu d’autre moyen de quitter les lieux du crash qu’à bord de l’hélico des secours ; la sorcière à la sucette venait de gracieusement lui fournir une solution.

« Elle a tout fait capoter. »

* * *

Les yeux plissés pour percer la lumière laiteuse de l’aurore, Lily surveillait la zone de crash, sur laquelle allaient et venaient l’équipe de Mlle Parker, dont aucun des membres ne semblait être en grande forme, les balayeurs de Brigitte et les secouristes. Le casque sur ses oreilles grésillait doucement, la protégeant en partie du bruit assourdissant des hélices. Elle vérifia de nouveau les instruments de vol et tâta l’arme passée dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Brigitte avait été claire : ils étaient là pour s’assurer que Mlle Parker était transportée à l’hôpital dans les plus brefs délais, avec ses assistants si l’état de ces derniers le requérait. Si, par la même occasion ils pouvaient capturer le Caméléon, ce serait parfait ; le Triumvirat, la Directrice, M. Raines, M. Parker, et Brigitte elle-même, seraient enchantés d’une telle prise. Lily imagina de quelle façon la Tour pourrait la récompenser si elle parvenait à s’emparer de Jarod et elle exhala un lourd soupir. Aucune chance que cela se produise puisque Brigitte lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger de l’hélico, au cas où il faudrait décoller en urgence.

Un courant d’air glacé envahit l’appareil lorsque la porte s’ouvrit près d’elle.

* * *

Jarod pointa son arme, le 9 mm de Mlle Parker qu’il avait récupéré lorsque les secouristes avaient sorti la jeune femme de l’avion, sur le pilote de l’hélicoptère. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s’ouvrit toute grande, sa mâchoire inférieure semblant se relâcher tout d’un coup.

« Comment allez-vous, Lily ? » lui demanda-t-il. Puis, la voyant esquisser un geste pour saisir son revolver, il secoua doucement la tête et releva le canon du 9 mm. Elle plia les bras, levant les mains à hauteur des épaules. « Sortez de l’hélicoptère. »

Elle devinait plus qu’elle entendait ce qu’il lui disait, le bruit du rotor couvrant ses paroles. Sans gestes brusques, elle retira son casque, le posa devant elle et se laissa glisser hors de son siège. Elle descendit de l’hélicoptère et s’enfonça dans la neige jusqu’aux mollets. Jarod la saisit par l’épaule, la fit pivoter et la plaqua contre la carlingue de l’appareil. Sans doute, songea-t-elle avec cynisme tandis qu’il fouillait sa ceinture à la recherche de son arme, valait-il mieux qu’elle oublie tout de suite les récompenses dont aurait pu la gratifier la Tour et s’estimer heureuse si cette histoire ne lui attirait pas trop d’ennuis.

« Tournez-vous, » dit Jarod. Il pivota en même temps qu’elle, de façon à se trouver derrière elle, et lui appliqua le canon du 9 mm entre les omoplates. Il la fit avancer sur quelques mètres, à l’abri des pales, puis il lui porta un coup précis derrière la nuque. Elle s’effondra, s’affaissant sur elle-même sans un soupir.

« Tttt. »

Un claquement de langue moqueur et une odeur acidulée. Brigitte. Il se retourna et découvrit la nettoyeuse à moins de deux mètres de lui, les jambes prises dans un pantalon en cuir, protégée du froid par une parka. Et bien sûr, pointant un revolver, un Beretta luisant, sur lui. En plus de tout le reste, elle avait un compte à régler avec lui, se souvint-il avec une grimace.

« On frappe les dames, dit-elle en battant des cils d’un air choqué. Ce n’est pas très galant, mon petit coeur. Quelqu’un devra s’occuper de refaire ton éducation. »

Elle regarda l’arme qu’il braquait sur elle et reconnut, il en fut convaincu par le mince sourire qui lui étira les lèvres, le 9 mm de Parker.

« Contrairement à Lily, reprit-elle, à présent sans minauder, je sais que vous ne tirerez pas. Donc... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, la voix lourde de sous-entendus, et plongea la main dans la poche de sa doudoune pour attraper une paire de menottes ; il entendit le cliquetis des chaînes.

Il profita de ce qu’elle relâchait son attention. Prenant fermement appui, il balança sa jambe vers le haut, lui fauchant les poignets d’un coup de pied. Le Beretta échappa des mains de la jeune femme, décrivit un arc de cercle dans les airs et retomba hors de sa portée. Il la fit basculer dans la neige, lui enfonça un genou dans le creux des reins pour l’immobiliser et récupéra les menottes. Tandis qu’elle s’agitait et ruait, incapable de lui placer une de ses prises, il referma les menottes autour de ses poignets.

« Désolé pour la leçon de savoir-vivre, » assura-t-il.

* * *

M. Parker raccrocha son téléphone et sa main glissa d’un mouvement fluide du combiné à la statue du dieu Huitzilopotchli. Raines le fixait, ses yeux dénués de couleur rivés sur lui, paraissant espérer qu’il manifesterait quelque signe de détresse pour s’en repaître. La Directrice, en revanche, s’efforçait d’éviter son regard, étudiant le dossier qu’un secrétaire venait de lui apporter.

« Ma fille est blessée et le Caméléon s’est enfui de nouveau. Je veux savoir comment de telles choses ont pu se produire.

— Une enquête interne sera menée, lui assura calmement la Directrice en levant le nez de son dossier. Si vous le jugez nécessaire, la commission T se réunira pour statuer sur les responsabilités en jeu dans cette affaire. »

M. Parker se leva pour signifier la fin de l’entretien. La Directrice referma sans hâte son dossier, étudiant à présent ouvertement le haut responsable.

« Si je réunis une commission T, la prévint-il, des têtes tomberont. »

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de la Directrice.

« J’en suis certaine, répliqua-t-elle, impassible. Tout le monde ne peut pas affronter la commission avec le cran de votre fille ou de Sydney. »


	14. Chapitre 13

**_Hôpital général de Fairbanks, Alaska_ **

Sydney bougea dans le fauteuil, faisant crisser le similicuir gris.

La chambre était surchauffée, comme il se devait pour une chambre d’hôpital, avec en guise d’éclairage la lueur verdâtre des moniteurs de surveillance et la lumière blafarde du jour qui entrait par la minuscule fenêtre située en hauteur. Deux des murs de la pièce étaient en partie vitrés, les persiennes baissées protégeant ses occupants des regards curieux. La température excessive et la clarté insuffisante, conjuguées aux bourdonnements et aux sifflements des machines, lui avaient donné une migraine qui l’engourdissait tout doucement, l’isolant au coeur de la petite chambre, une sensation presque agréable. La nuque calée contre l’appui-tête, les mains abandonnées sur les genoux, il était là depuis plusieurs heures, en dépit des protestations du personnel du service, dès qu’on l’avait autorisé à quitter les urgences où une équipe avait vérifié qu’il n’était pas blessé. Il était médecin, s’il leur fallait véritablement une raison, et la jeune femme était une amie proche, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.

Parker souleva à demi les paupières, essayant de fixer son regard sur quelque chose. « Jarod..., articula-t-elle.

— Tout va bien, Mlle Parker. »

C’était au moins la troisième fois qu’elle prononçait le prénom du Caméléon. Sydney se contenta à nouveau de se pencher en avant pour poser une main rassurante sur celle de la jeune femme, pressant doucement les doigts glacés. Il ignorait si elle appelait Jarod ou si elle voulait savoir où il se trouvait. Dans aucune des deux hypothèses il n’était en mesure de lui apporter une réponse satisfaisante.

« Docteur ? »

La porte s’était ouverte en silence dans son dos, et le balayeur que Brigitte, très zélée, avait placé en faction devant la chambre de Mlle Parker avant d’être expédiée Dieu seul savait où, passa la tête dans la pièce. L’homme fixa d’un regard impénétrable la silhouette inerte qui reposait sur le lit, puis se tourna vers le psychiatre.

« Un appel pour vous. Le Centre. »

Sydney se leva avec un hochement de tête, songeant que peut-être, enfin, M. Parker se préoccupait se prendre des nouvelles de sa fille.

* * *

Dans le sas de l’unité de soins intensifs, tournant tranquillement le dos au balayeur de garde, Jarod enfila une tenue stérile par-dessus ses vêtements de ville — blouse, protèges-chaussures, gants, bonnet et masque — et accrocha son badge à la poche de poitrine. Quitter les environs aurait sans doute été plus prudent, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en aller comme ça. Et puis, pénétrer dans l’hôpital d’abord, dans l’unité de soins intensifs ensuite, dans la chambre de Parker enfin s’était révélé si simple que son plaisir toujours renouvelé à duper les agents du Centre en avait été quelque peu amoindri.

Balançant un dossier à bout de bras, il sortit du sas, salua le balayeur d’un hochement de tête pseudo-distrait et poussa la porte. Il referma soigneusement derrière lui.

Mlle Parker était étendue sur un lit étroit dont les barrières métalliques avaient été remontées, et il fut convaincu qu’elle n’apprécierait pas cette restriction à sa liberté de mouvement ; elle avait toujours été meilleure dans le rôle du geôlier que dans celui du prisonnier. Il approcha sans faire de bruit pour consulter la feuille de surveillance. Les médecins avaient réparé la veine épigastrique, endommagée par la balle, et soigné deux côtes fracturées. Les annotations étaient plutôt rassurantes.

Bien plus rassurantes, en réalité, que l’aspect de la patiente. Un masque à oxygène lui recouvrait une partie du visage, pas suffisamment cependant pour dissimuler sa lividité, avec une vilaine ecchymose à la pommette et une autre à la tempe, ni les cernes qui lui dessinaient des croissants grisâtres sous les yeux. Des fils de capteurs disparaissaient sous sa blouse, qu’il suivit en sens inverse jusqu’au moniteur d’électrocardiogramme : une ligne brisée, nette et régulière, courait sur l’écran. Deux perches de goutte-à-goutte supportaient des petits sacs emplis de liquides transparents qui coulaient tout le long de fins tuyaux jusqu’aux aiguilles enfoncés dans ses bras et dans le dos de sa main gauche ; la coupure à son poignet avait été suturée et recouverte d’un pansement de gaze.

« Jarod... »

Une légère buée se forma à l’intérieur du masque à oxygène. Prenant appui sur la barrière métallique, il se pencha vers elle. Elle avait entr’ouvert les yeux et le fixait, partagée entre une incompréhension de circonstance et une fureur familière. Au prix d’un effort intense, elle bougea le bras, leva la main pour saisir le masque chirurgical et lui découvrir le bas du visage.

Sa main retomba mollement et elle tâtonna à la recherche de la sonnette d’appel. Jarod s’écarta, saisit le petit boîtier et le poussa de quelques centimètres, le plaçant hors de sa portée.

« Désolé, Mlle Parker, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

— Je suis morte et en Enfer, affirma-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Tu n’es pas morte, et tu côtoies l’Enfer depuis plus de trente ans, » répliqua-t-il.

Il écarta les pans de la blouse, sortit de sa ceinture le 9 mm et le déposa sur la petite table de chevet.

* * *

Il faisait nuit lorsqu’elle se réveilla tout à fait. Elle devinait les aiguilles plantées dans ses bras, mais on lui avait retiré le masque à oxygène. Une lumière rouge et argent — gyrophare d’ambulance, étoiles et clair de lune — balayait la chambre, et une autre, d’un blanc phosphorescent, brillait en veilleuse au-dessus de sa tête. Sa main avança machinalement sur le lit, à la recherche du boîtier de la sonnette, puis elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de médecin ou d’infirmière. Elle ne se sentait pas si mal que ça. Beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu’elle avait ouvert les yeux, en tout état de cause.

Mais quand avait-elle ouvert les yeux pour la dernière fois ?

Trois jours plus tôt dans le lit confortable de sa chambre de Blue Cove ? Dans l’avion qui venait de se crasher ? Ou bien était-ce dans l’hélicoptère qui l’avait emmenée... emmenée d’où, emmenée où ?

Non. Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait des médecins autour d’elle à son arrivée à l’hôpital, les aiguilles dans ses bras, les tuyaux dans sa gorge et dans son nez, la main de Sydney sur la sienne. Elle se souvenait de la présence de Jarod, dissimulé sous une défroque de chirurgien, le visage derrière un masque bleu. _Tu n’es pas morte, et tu côtoies l’Enfer depuis plus de trente ans_. Qu’il aille au diable, songea-t-elle avec lassitude.

Et elle se souvenait qu’il s’était incliné vers elle avant de quitter la chambre comme il y était entré, sans se faire remarquer, il s’était penché par-dessus la barrière pour l’embrasser sur le front. Un coup bas, parfaitement déloyal, comme tant des coups que lui portait Jarod. Sauf qu’elle était incapable de définir s’il s’agissait effectivement de la réalité ou bien d’un rêve — un cauchemar, en vérité, corrigea-t-elle. Elle leva la main, se toucha le front et regarda ses doigts recherchant une trace de quelque chose, elle ignorait quoi.

Un visage fut soudain au-dessus d’elle, méconnaissable dans le clair-obscur, regard inquiet entre le bord du masque et celui du bonnet. Elle écarquilla les yeux, tendit la main pour arracher le morceau de tissu stérile.

Sydney.

« Sydney, soupira-t-elle en s’efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître sa déception et son soulagement. Est-ce que vous avez vraiment besoin de ce déguisement ? »

Le psychiatre augmenta légèrement la lumière, révélant les cernes qui lui creusaient les orbites, les rides plus profondes au coin des yeux et de la bouche. Il retira le masque qui lui pendait autour du cou puis le bonnet de chirurgien.

« Mlle Parker, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Tout va bien. Le chirurgien a stoppé l’hémorragie, vous devriez être sur pied dans quelques jours. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » ajouta-t-il avec sollicitude.

Elle ne posa aucune question sur son état de santé, qui lui semblait secondaire. De toute évidence, elle n’était pas agonisante.

« Où est Jarod ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je suis désolé, il s’est enfui.

— Désolé ? Je ne crois pas que vous êtes désolé, pas une seule seconde. Donnez-moi à boire, » ajouta-t-elle.

Sans se formaliser du ton cassant, il prit la pipette sur la table de chevet et glissa la paille entre les lèvres de Parker. Elle aspira une minuscule gorgée, refusant d’être humiliée en obligeant Syd à lui retirer la bouteille.

« Il est venu ici, » dit-elle.

Elle tourna machinalement la tête lorsque Sydney reposa la pipette sur la table de nuit, et elle vit l’arme. La crosse du Smith & Wesson brillait doucement sous la lumière aseptisée. Le psy fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers l’automatique.

« Comment est-ce que c’est arrivé là ?

— Jarod, » répondit-elle.

Sourcils toujours froncés, Sydney reposa l’arme, se leva, ouvrit la porte. Le balayeur était à son poste, assis sur une chaise en plastique. Quelqu’un lui avait apporté un gobelet de café.

« Est-ce que quelqu’un est entré dans la chambre de Mlle Parker pendant que je n’y étais pas ? » demanda Sydney.

L’homme lança un coup d’oeil inquiet dans la petite pièce.

« Il y a un problème, docteur ?

— Est-ce que quelqu’un est entré ? insista-t-il.

— Oui, un médecin, quand vous êtes sorti pour répondre à un coup de fil. » Il allait demander de nouveau si quelque chose n’allait pas lorsque la porte lui claqua au nez.

« Des crétins avec des cervelles de moineau, sous les ordres d’une pétasse avec une cervelle de moineau, » commenta Mlle Parker. Un éclair de malice passa sur le visage du psychiatre à l’évocation de Brigitte, et elle aboya : « Quoi encore ?

— Vous serez sûrement ravie d’apprendre que Brigitte a été retrouvée menottée à quelques mètres de l’emplacement de son hélicoptère. Avec lequel Jarod a pris la fuite. »

L’image de la nettoyeuse prise au piège de ses propres menottes était réjouissante, dut-elle convenir. Jarod, aussi agaçant fût-il, était également la source de quelques satisfactions.

Elle demanda de nouveau à boire à Sydney. Sa gorge la brûlait et elle devinait, plus qu’elle la sentait réellement, la douleur dans son flanc et à hauteur de la cage thoracique. Elle leva les yeux vers le goutte-à-goutte, incapable de lire les noms des produits. Nul doute que les médecins l’avaient bourrée d’analgésiques. Elle avait légèrement l’impression de planer.

« Où est mon père ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

 _Aie confiance en moi_.

Sydney la fit boire de nouveau, prenant tout son temps pour répondre, et finit par lâcher : « Il arrivera en début d’après-midi. »

 _Votre père a été tenu au courant_.

« Depuis quand sommes-nous ici ? » questionna-t-elle.

Le réducteur de tête, elle le vit bien, comprit où elle voulait en venir et il mit une mauvaise volonté manifeste à répondre. Il s’efforçait de l’épargner, mais elle ne voulait pas être épargnée. Elle voulait la vérité.

« Une vingtaine d’heures. »

Elle secoua la tête et repoussa la pipette.

« Parker, dit Sydney sur un ton trop raisonnable, il essaye de découvrir ce qu’il s’est passé. »

_Comment peux-tu encore avoir confiance en lui ?_

« Vous ne pensez plus qu’il savait déjà tout ? » rétorqua-t-elle. Puis elle laissa sa nuque aller contre les oreillers et elle ferma les yeux. Elle aurait pu y rester, n’est-ce pas, elle avait besoin de repos.


	15. Epilogue

**_Fort Pierce, Floride_ **

Il était assis au soleil au bar de l’hôtel, les yeux protégés par des lunettes noires, et une de ces étonnantes noix de coco dans lesquelles on servait des cocktails à portée de la main ; même s’il avait insisté pour que tous les cocktails qu’on lui apportait fussent sans alcool. Une paille vivement colorée s’enfonçait dans l’écorce brune et rugueuse. En quittant Fairbanks, il avait soudain été saisi d’une envie irrépressible de chaleur et de soleil, et il était descendu vers la Floride. Il aimait bien la Floride, Miami surtout où il avait mangé ses premiers beignets (Miami avait les meilleurs beignets possibles) mais au lieu des beignets, il avait découvert les cocktails servis dans les noix de coco. Ce qui n’était pas mal non plus.

Il songea à Mlle Parker la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, blafarde et faible sur son lit-prison, dépendante des produits qui se déversaient dans ses veines, vulnérable et à la merci de ses adversaires. Bien que l’image qu’il avait emportée d’elle fût quelque peu trompeuse, il n’en demeurait pas moins que des vacances en Floride — même avec de la vodka dans les noix de coco — ne lui auraient pas fait de mal.

Il sortit le téléphone cellulaire de la poche de sa chemise et composa le premier numéro en mémoire.

« Sydney à l’appareil. »

La voix du psychiatre était calme, égale.

« Tout le monde est bien rentré à la maison ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Jarod. »

Il put deviner le sourire de Sydney au son de sa voix.

Puis il y eut le claquement sec de talons aiguilles et une sorte de grésillement, le bruit d’un haut-parleur de téléphone que l’on ouvre.

« Mlle Parker, déjà sur le pied de guerre ? »

Dans le bureau de Sydney, debout en face du psychiatre, la jeune femme alluma une cigarette et tira une bouffée avec délectation.

« Les gens comme moi, répliqua-t-elle, il faut les achever à la hache. »

Superboy semblait décidé à ne pas lui laisser oublier ses moments de faiblesse — parfait, mais elle en aurait autant à son service.

Avec un sourire, Jarod aspira bruyamment le contenu de sa noix de coco produisant ce qui était, à n’en pas douter, un son extrêmement désagréable pour les oreilles de ses interlocuteurs.

« Avez-vous interrogé les balayeurs et le copilote ? » s’enquit-il d’un ton détaché.

Parker et Sydney échangèrent un regard par-dessus le bureau. Le réducteur de tête avait essayé de se renseigner, elle-même avait mené une enquête. En vain. Les deux balayeurs et Anderson paraissaient tout simplement n’avoir jamais travaillé au Centre, n’avoir même jamais existé.

Jarod changea de position sur son siège. Le silence se prolongea à l’autre bout du fil.

« Ils ont disparu, répondit enfin Sydney. Littéralement. Leurs noms ne semblent figurer dans aucun dossier.

— Oh, fit-il d’un ton entendu. Et que pense Brigitte de tout ça ?

— Elle est introuvable.

— Comme c’est pratique. Je me demande qui au Centre possède assez d’influence pour faire disparaître ainsi des informations. Et des gens. »

Mlle Parker foudroya le téléphone du regard comme s’il s’était agi de Jarod en personne.

« Je suis fatiguée de tes allusions, lança-t-elle.

— Dans ce cas, je ne t’importune pas plus longtemps. » Il bougea le doigt sur le téléphone, prêt à couper la communication, puis se ravisa. « Oh, Mlle Parker... je n’ai toujours pas eu de réponse à ma question. »

* * *

Parker fixa le téléphone pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant de réagir et de tendre la main pour éteindre le haut-parleur. Elle sentait, posé sur elle, le regard de Sydney légèrement interrogateur.

« De quoi voulait-il parler ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle finirait par le coincer, se promit-elle, et ce jour serait extrêmement pénible pour lui.

« C’est vous le psy, » rétorqua-t-elle.

* * *

Le serveur lui apporta une nouvelle noix de coco et le journal du soir. Il goûta le cocktail et décela un goût de goyave plus prononcé que dans la mixture précédente. Il lut la une du journal, tourna le feuillet et s’arrêta là. En page deux, un gros titre annonçait “UNE INCONNUE RETROUVEE NOYEE SUR LA PLAGE”. Il effleura la photographie, le visage d’une femme d’une cinquantaine d’années, figé dans la mort.

Quelqu’un la recherchait certainement.

FIN


End file.
